regarde moi parles moi
by deydy
Summary: Tony se retrouve seul, alors que l'équipe continue son enquête!
1. Chapter 1

Tout le bureau, avait put le remarquer, Gibbs était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. En effet si DiNozzo avait prit une semaine de congé, il n'était toujours pas à son poste. Gibbs ne supportait pas le retard, surtout que durant une semaine la présence de Tony avait fait défaut à l'équipe. Ducky lui avait rappelé durant cette semaine, de ne pas l'appeler, comme tous il avait besoin de repos.

-Ziva !

-Oui Gibbs !

-Appelez DiNozzo et dites lui de ramener ses fesses !

-Gibbs, j'ai déjà essayé il y a ¼ d'heure

-Et bien ressayez !

-Tout de suite.

Elle composât les numéros de son collègue, ni son portable ni son fixe ne répondait. Si en début de matinée, elle s'était réjouit du retard de Tony se disant que malgré sa bonne humeur, qui serait sans aucun doute exubérante, il aurait le droit aux remontrances du boss. Son visage pâlit un peux plus lorsqu'elle tombât sur répondeur. Un mauvais pressentiment, l'envahissait. Gibbs quant à lui, s'arrêtât un instant de trop devant le bureau de son agent, ce regard si bref fut il, démontrer alors son inquiétude, bien qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde la montrer. Il s'assit alors à bureau, pour quelques rapports et scruté comme les autres l'horloge et l'ascenseurs, il bondissait presque de son siège à chaque que l'ascenseur ouvrait ses portes, a chaque sonnerie de téléphone espérant un appel de son agent « Boss, j'ai raté mon avion et je n'es put appeler avant, on volé mon portable.

-DiNozzo tu te fous de moi. Tu as intérêt à ce que** l'alibis**, fournit soit bon !

-Je suis désolé !

-DiNozzo ne jamais être…

-Désolé je sais, c'est une marque de faiblesse »

Une sonnerie de téléphone le fit revenir à la réalité. Une voix inconnue parlât au téléphone

-Agent Gibbs

-Une surprise va vous être livrée par ascenseur

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Ne soyez pas trop curieux, vous perdez du temps !

-Je n'aime pas les menaces !

-Je vous l'ai dit agent Gibbs vous perdez du temps à force de trop parler !

L'inconnu avait finalement raccroché. « Mgee, Ziva, venez avec moi une livraison nous attends dans l'ascenseur. Préparez vous à l'éventualité de faire évacuer tout le monde de l'immeuble. » Personne n'aurait pu se douter de ce qui les attendait. Ziva, Mgee et Gibbs se tenait devant l'ascenseur l'arme au point, qui s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un corps immobile.

Aussitôt, Gibbs retourna le corps, pour voir ce qu'il redouter le plus, DiNozzo, un corps amaigris, un visage d'une couleur cadavérique. Il posa sa main et ne put que constater une forte fièvre, un pouls plus que faible.

-Ziva, nous avons une urgence, appelez le 911 et vite, Mcgee , venez avec moi, on descend un patient à Ducky. Chacun prit alors DiNozzo sur l'épaule, son corps était malheureusement un poids mort.

Ducky ne prit pas la peine ne poser la moindre question, l'urgence était là, il demanda alors à Mgee et Gibbs, d'allonger l'agent sur une table d'autopsie. Il diagnostiquât un pouls bien trop irrégulier. Ce fut alors que Tony fut prit de violentes convulsions. Gibbs et Mgee tenait fermement son corps afin qu'il ne se blesse pas en tombant. Le silence était troublant dans la salle d'autopsie. Gibbs lisait l'inquiétude dans le regard de Ducky. Quand soudainement Tony fit une overdose devant leurs regards impuissants.

Ziva elle après avoir appelé les secours, c'était précipitée à la morgue. Personne n'avait put remarquer son arrivée. Elle se tenait derrière le visage livide et les yeux au bord des larmes. Voir son ami dans si mauvais état, lui procurait une terrible angoisse. Elle vit Ducky pratiquer une simple prise de sang sur Tony, elle se proposât aussitôt volontaire pour monter l'échantillon de sang à Abby. Au moins elle échapper un moment à ce cauchemar qui se déroulait devant ses yeux !

-Ziva, demandes à Abby de rechercher toute trace de drogue dans son sang !

-J'y vais Ducky ! Si elle s'était écoutée elle aurait volontiers éclaté en sanglot. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le Labo d'Abby elle entendit la musique favorite de cette dernière. Comment l'annoncer à cette dernière. Elle connaissait parfaitement ces liens quasi fraternels qui unissaient Tony et Abby. Elle avait tout donné pour sortir Tony de prison. Et cette une histoire l'avait alors anéanti. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la gothique, qui se retourna immédiatement. Lui donnât l'échantillon de sang.

-Recherche de drogue Abby

-Et qui est l'heureux gagnant ?

-Tony !

-Je m'y mets immédiatement !

-Je te dirais ce qui se passe.

Lorsque les secours étaient arrivés ils avaient aussitôt pris en charge Tony, Ducky était alors monté dans l'ambulance. Le voyage en voiture fut silencieux personne n'avait vraiment envie de parler.

Ducky, les attendait dans la salle d'attente ce fut Gibbs qui posa les questions.

-Ducky comment va Tony ?

-C'était **in extremis**, quelques minutes de plus et il n'avait aucune chance.

-Ducky va-t-il s'en sortir ?

-Ils ne savent pas encore, son état n'est pas stabilisé, ils demandent si l'on connaît les drogues qui sont dans son sang.

Ziva était restait à l'arrière pour appeler Abby.

-Abby tu as des résultats

-Oui et ce n'est pas bon, il répond positifs à 3 drogues : cocaïnique, LSD et kétamine.

-Merci, je vais le dire à Gibbs !

-Comment va Tony ?

-Je ne sais pas Abby, promis dés que j'en sais un plus je t'appelle !

Elle en avait aussitôt avertit son patron. Qui a son tour était allé voire les médecins qui avait pris en charge son agent. Lorsqu'ils avaient put accéder à la chambre de Tony seul Gibbs et Ducky avait était autorisés a pénétrer dans la chambre. Toutes sortes de machine étaient branchées à ce dernier. Une machine l'aidait même à respirer. Le docteur Brad Pitt, était venu leurs expliquer ce qu'il en était. « Agent Gibbs, Docteur Mallard bonjour ! Tony a était privé de nourriture et d'hydratation pendant plusieurs jours, son organisme était déjà faible lorsqu'il a reçut la drogue, il est plongé dans un coma profond. Je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il passera les 24 prochaines heures !

-Vous le connaissez mal docteur, mon agent ne se laissera pas avoir aussi facilement !

-Si il s'était agit d'une autre personne, mon pronostique aurait été plus alarmiste ! Vous savez, je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne aussi résistant que lui. Lorsqu'il s'est brisé le genoux à ce fameux match, il est arrivé a se relever, et il refusé de monter sur la brancard, c'est deux de ses équipiers qui l'ont mit sur bord du terrain, et il est resté jusqu'à la fin du match. Son genou avait triplé de volume.

-Merci Doc !

Gibbs, s'approcha de son agent, se pencha à son chevet lui ordonnant de se réveiller.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir ses yeux, pourquoi n'écoutait-il pas son patron. Gibbs avait demandé à être seule avec son agent pour un instant. Il prit place auprès de Tony, il avait tellement besoin de lui parler regrettant vivement de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Ainsi il prit place à côté du lit et se confiât à son agent. « **Tony, jamais je n'ai regretté de t'avoir pris dans mon équipe. Même si par moment, j'ai put te démontrer le contraire. Ta place est au NCIS, et je te promets que retrouverais les ordures ou la pourriture qui t'as mis dans cet état ! DiNozzo, j'ai déjà perdu un agent et je ne supporterais pas d'en perdre un second. Tu n'es pas seulement l'un de mes meilleurs agents, tu es devenu un ami et l'une des rares personnes en qui je puisse avoir confiance. Toute l'équipe est inquiète pour toi! » **Avant de quitter la chambre Gibbs offrit à son agent une claque sur le crâne, espérant sans trop y croire que celle-ci le réveillerai.

Plus loin dans la salle d'attente, Ziva se tenait sur une chaise, d'une façon étonnamment calme un flot d'images traversait son esprit.

_**Flash Back **_

3 semaines plus tôt. Ziva n'ayant pas voulu croire Tony lorsqu il avait savoir jouer piano, elle lui avait lancé le défi de lui le prouver! Elle avait préparé le repas et lui devait amener le vin. Lorsqu'il s'était présenté à la porte, elle était restée sans voix l'espace d'une seconde. Il s'était vêtu t'un tee-shirt moulant noir qui faisait ressortir sa belle musculature, et d'un blue-jean le moulait aussi.

-**Agent David, si j'ai truc coincé entre les dents dit le moi tout de suite !**

**-Non tout est parfait Tony, on mange et après tu me montre tes sois disant talents**

**-Donc je suis un mythomane !**

**-C'est une excellente définition !**

Il s'assit alors devant le piano et commençât par effleurer les touches, cette sensation il ne l'avait plus éprouve depuis des années. Ziva le regardait d'un air intrigué il semblait être dans un autre monde. Si au début Tony avait semblé être hésitant pour jouer, quand elle vit les doigts de ce dernier danser sur les touches, le son mélodieux du piano emplissait la pièce. Après le morceau elle entendit la voix de Tony

**-Bon alors on mange !**

**-Quand tu ne penses pas à la gente féminine, tu pense à ton ventre !**

**-J'ai besoin d'énergie ma chère Ziva !**

Ils passèrent donc à table, le repas fut ponctué de rires et d'histoires en tout genres. Tony avait particulièrement aimé ce repas, Ziva elle avait été impressionnée par l'appétit de son collègue. Il l'avait aidé cette dernière à débarrasser la table, et à faire la vaisselle. Lorsqu celle-ci d'un fond mouvement se cognat la tête, l'alcool offert par Tony ayant fait son effet elle se sentit étourdit et tenait plus sur ses jambe, Tony l'empêcha de tomber. Il caressa doucement l'endroit ou Ziva s'était cognée. Leurs visages s'étaient alors rapprochés l'un de l'autre, pour finir par un tendre et long baiser. Ils s'étaient tous deux assit sur le fauteuil dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Restant un moment silencieux se fut Ziva qui brisa le silence.

-Tony, pourquoi as-tu arrêté le piano

**-C'est ma mère qui voulait que joue du piano, j'ai commencé j'avais six ans. Je n'ai plus voulut jouer à partir du 15 Octobre 1988, il pleuvait des cordes et il faisait gris. C'est ce jour là que ma Mère a été enterré. Je l'aimais tellement Ziva !**

**-Je suis désolée Tony !**

Il prit l'option de l'embrasser encore plus tendrement, celle-ci l'emmenât par suite dans sa chambre. Leurs corps ne faisant alors plus qu'un ils passèrent ensemble une nuit merveilleuse.

**(Fin du flash Back**)

Ce fut Gibbs qui la tira de ses pensées

**-Ziva, tu peux aller le voir ! Je vais me chercher un café, tu veux quelque chose ?**

**-Non merci ! **

**-Je te laisse une ½ heure, et après nous irons à l'appartement de Tony, voir si l'on peut trouver des indices !**

**-D'accord !**

Elle ancien agent du MOSSAD, qui ne devait pas connaître la peur éprouvait une terrible angoisse à l'idée de pénétrer dans la chambre de Tony. Elle prit place au côté de Tony, elle vit alors Ducky rentrer. La présence de Ducky lui faisait le plus grand bien au moins elle n'était pas seule face à cette épreuve.

**-Ce n'est pas lui Ducky, il trop calme, vous avez vit il est pâle comme un drap**

**-Comme un linge Ziva, comme un linge.**

Ziva ne put s'empêcher de rire, pensant que Tony n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de retenir cette remarque, avant de se précipiter, dans le couloir pour pleurer. Ducky l'avait suivit, puis l'avait prise d'un geste paternel dans ses bras. **« Ne retient pas tes larmes Ziva, tu as le droit de pleurer et personnes ne te jugera ! » **Ils restèrent ainsi moment ! Mgee était aussi rentré par la suite dans la chambre de Tony, contrairement aux autres il restait debout devant le corps inerte de son ami. **« Tu sais Tony, tu m'en a fais voire de toutes les couleurs, il y a vraiment des jours ou je t'en ai voulut ! Mais tu as toujours su être là quand j'en avais besoin. Ce que je suis devenu, je te le doit sans aucun doutes en partie. Un de ces jours il faudra aussi que je te donne des cours d'informatique, réveilles toi mec, tu doit encore m'apprendre des choses. Tu sais lorsque, Gibbs a pris sa courte retraite, tu as été un très bon boss » ** Gibbs était rentré lui aussi dans la chambre -**Mgee, prends tes affaires, on va chez Tony !**

**-Patron, on va fouiller son appart ?**

**-Non, on va vider son frigo et nourrir les poissons rouges !**

**-Euh j'arrive patron !**

Les trois agents partaient ensemble, chacun ayant différentes images de Tony dans la tête. Ziva était contente de quitter l'hôpital, au moins elle ne sentirait pas inutile. Ducky lui était restait auprès de Tony, affin de tenir ses collègues au courant de la santé de l'agent.


	3. Découverte

Gibbs avait toujours avec lui le double des clefs de chacun de ces agents. Il était habitué à fouiller des logements, mais voilà il s'agissait de celui de Tony, et cela changeait tout. En effet il était hors de question de mettre l'appartement sans dessus sans dessous.

-Ziva, Mgee, il s'agit de l'appart de DiNozzo, on casse rien, et le laisse en état.

-Bien Patron !

L'appartement de Tony était grand et bien décoré, chaque pièce avait son thème, le salon était dédié au cinéma. Avec plusieurs affiches de cinéma, sur l'étagère il y'avait une collection impressionnante de DVD. Tous classés, par réalisateurs. Dans son bureau, Mgee s'installa devant l'ordinateur, pour y trouver un quelconque indice. Gibbs lui avait prit la chambre de Tony. Plusieurs reproductions de toiles célèbres décoraient la chambre. Rien ne semblait avoir été bougé. Son téléphone sonnât, il espérait que soit un appel de Ducky pour lui dire que l'état de Tony s'était amélioré.

-Gibbs

-Jethro, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, le FBI, vient d'appeler. Ils prennent en charge l'enquête, l'agent DiNozzo, est suspecté d'avoir organisait un trafic de drogue !

-On nage en plein délire!

-Ils vont venir fouiller son appartement !

-Bon on y va !

-Mgee, prends toutes les documents que tu peux sur l'ordinateur de DiNozzo, on remballe tout.

Gibbs avait gardé avec lui une boite en bois trouvée dans la chambre de son agent. Mgee quand à lui avait prit sur une clef USB tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver, en prenant soin d'effacer certains fichiers. Ils partirent pour le NCIS, Gibbs avait le regard fixe sur la route, la mâchoire serrée, ses mains tendues sur le volant. L'inquiétude avait fait place à la colère contre le FBI. Arrivés au bureau les agents, déjà épuisés par leur journée, c'était mis au travail. Abby n'était pas au bureau, était allée à l'hôpital. Mgee lui était troublé par ce qu'il avait trouvé sur l'ordinateur de Tony, des questions se retournaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Il devait en parler à Gibbs, mais celui-ci était tellement énervé, qu'il s'en prenait a tout et n'importe quoi.

-Patron vous pouvez venir voir SVP ?

-Quoi Mgee ?

-Au sujet de ce que j'ai trouvé sur le PC de Tony !

-Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant !

-C'est que euh…

- Arrêtes de bafouiller pour une fois !

Celui-ci lui montra différents clichés, d'un enfant, toujours le même, tous ces clichés leurs donné une furieuse envie de vomir. Ces photos étaient clairement l'œuvre d'un pédophile.

-C'est Tony.

-Non patron, je ne peux croire ça de lui, il serait incapable…

-Le gamin est Tony !

La colère de Gibbs était désormais plus que visible. Il envoyât valser ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau de son jeune agent. Ziva elle avait seulement vu la colère de son chef.

-Gibbs !

-OUI

-Tony n'a jamais prit son vol pour San Francisco !

-Merci Ziva, vous deux vous restez ici ! Je vais faire un tour à l'hôpital. Une fois seul dans sa voiture il donna coup de poing sur le volant.


	4. colères

Arrivé à Bethesda, Gibbs se dirigeât, vers le bureau du Docteur Pitt. Il demandât alors à la secrétaire de ce dernier de le voire au plus vite. Elle fit attendre Gibbs, dans le bureau du médecin.

-**Bonjour Agent Gibbs, vous voulez des nouvelles de Tony ?**

**-Notamment !**

**-Son état est malheureusement toujours préoccupant !**

**-S'il vous plait, pouvez vous vérifier quelque chose pour moi ?**

**-Oui !**

**-Alors examinez le, pour voir si il n'a pas été victime d'abus sexuel ?**

**-Vous pensez que oui, agent Gibbs**

**-Oui, et il se pourrait que cela remonte à son enfance ! Et pas un mot au FBI**

**-Je vous le jure, vous pouvez aller le voir, mais sous surveillance, d'un agent du FBI, désol**é.

Chambre de Tony

Son teint était toujours aussi pâle, Gibbs avait vraiment l'impression de remonter le temps, en effet rien n'avait changé depuis son départ de l'hôpital. Voir le corps inerte de son agent lui faisait toujours aussi mal qu'avant. Abby, présente dans la pièce, s'était jetée dans les bras de Gibbs en sanglots. Ce dernier, lui avait alors parlé avec une grande douceur, essayant de calmer les sanglots d'Abby.

**-Chut, Abby, ça va aller !**

**-Je ne veux pas le perdre, Gibbs, je ne le supporterais pas !**

**-Moi non plus Abby.**

Gibbs avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix à peine audible. Abby ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu. Gibbs regrettait aussi vivement, de ne pas pouvoir parler à son agent, à cause de la présence d'agents du FBI. Il regardât de nouveau son agent, et le vit menotté à son lit. Il fallait qu'il voit un agent du FBI, et plus particulièrement celui qui avait donné cet ordre. Il repoussât gentiment Abby, et s'adressa aux agents du FBI.

**-Je veux savoir qui a fait mettre ces putains de menottes à mon agent ?**

**-Notre supérieur l'agent Virenque !**

**-Où est il ?**

**-Dans le couloir !**

Il partit en claquant la porte, il n'aimât pas l'homme qu'il trouva devant lui

**-Pourquoi, lui avoir mis ces menottes ? Merde il est dans le coma, il ne va pas vous échapper !**

**-Je vous rappelle, qu'il suspecté de trafique de drogue.**

**-Mon agent, ne touche pas à cette daube !**

**-Et pourtant, c'est de la drogue que nous avons trouvé dans sang, et plusieurs témoins oculaires affirment qu'il leurs à revendu de la drogue.**

**-Il doit y avoir une explication, et ce n'est pas agent qui s'est drogué**

**-Mais bien sûr il s'est drogué à l'insu de son plein grès.**

Devant cette remarque, Gibbs plaqua avec violence l'agent du FBI contre le mur. Si Ducky ne l'en n'avait pas empêché Gibbs l'aurait sans aucun doute frappé. La haine était plus que visible dans son regard, si ses yeux avaient eut le pouvoir de tuer, l'homme devant lui serait sans aucun doute déjà mort. Il vit le docteur Pitt, rentrer dans la chambre de son agent et faire sortir par la même occasion les agents du FBI de la chambre de Tony. Le docteur, Pitt avait fermé les stores pour ne pas que les agents du FBI, voient ce qu'il faisait vraiment dans la chambre. Gibbs quand à lui, se retourna vers l'agent Virenque.

**-Jamais vous n'arriverez, à la Cheville de mon agent.**

**Il se dirigeât, vers la seul chose qui pouvait le soulager, le distributeur de café, combien en avait-il but dans la journée, sûrement encore plus que d'habitude. Puis il partit s'assoire aux côtés d'Abby.**

**-Abby, tu devrais rentrer chez toi !**

**-J'ai peur Gibbs, de fermer les yeux et de faire des cauchemars.**

**-Je rentre au NCIS. Toi tu prends un Taxi pour rentrer chez toi, tu n'es pas en état de conduire !**

**-Je ne veux pas rester seule.**

**-Je sais, je dirais à Tim, de venir à ton appart, Ok ! Ducky tu peux rester auprès de Tony ?**

**-Bien sûr !**

Lorsque Gibbs, vit sortir le docteur de la chambre de son agent, le regard qu'avait Pitt, lui fit comprendre que ses craintes étaient fondées. Ce dernier voulait en parler à Gibbs mais sans la présence des agents du FBI. Il s'approcha discrètement, de Gibbs, et lui glissa un papier sans les mains sur lequel était noté son numéro de téléphone.

Bureaux du NCIS

Gibbs venait de rentrer au NCIS.

-**Mcgee, Abby est rentré, va la voir chez elle ! Ziva tu peux aussi rentrer ; nous avons une grosse journée demain !**

**-Mais**

**-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent !**

**Ziva partit à contre cœur, Gibbs attendait d'être seul pour appeler le docteur, et laisser libre court à ses émotions !**

**-Allo**

**-Docteur, dites moi ce que vous avez vus ?**

**-En effet, Tony a été victime de viols, répétés, sûrement durant son enfance ou son adolescence.**

**-Je vous remercie docteur.**

Puis Gibbs pris dans ses mains la boite qu'il avait ramenait, de chez DiNozzo. Il admirait le travail de cette boite qui était entièrement sculpté, jamais il n'aurait imaginé trouver ce genres d'objet chez son agent. Il l'ouvrit comme il l'avait fait la première fois. Il savait qu'a l'intérieur, ce trouvait deux petits carnets, qui étaient, ses journaux intimes d'enfant et il n'aurait permis à personne de les lires. Lui-même ne s'en donnait pas le droit. Dans cette boîte se trouvait aussi un dessin de kate, des photos de l'équipe, il fut surprit d'y trouver une gourmette en or au nom de « Christopher ». Mais il eut rapidement la réponse à sa question grâce un ancien article de journal.

**M. Vincenzo DiNozzo son père**

**Floriana DiNozzo, sa mère**

**Anthony DiNozzo son frère**

**Ses grands parents**

**Ses oncles et tantes**

**Cousins et cousines**

**Vous font part du décès accidentel de**

**Christopher**

**Le 18 Juin 1982**

**L'enterment aura lieux le**

**24 Juin dans la chapelle familial**.

Que pouvait encore bien cacher son agent, sur sa vie. Et pourquoi ? En cet instant précis Gibbs en voulait à la terre entière. Il rangeât toute ses affaires, en rentrât chez lui. Le lendemain serait sans doutes une longue journée.


	5. Espoirs

L'hôpital, ce fut le premier endroit au quel Gibbs, pensa en se réveillant après une nuit difficile. Et Tony, comment allait-il, il pensa soudainement à un détail, Tony avait une barbe d'une semaine. Jusque là, il n'y avait pas songé, il prit alors un rasoir, de la mousse. Tony était tellement exigeant avec son physique. Gibbs pensa qu'il devait bien ça à son agent. Il ne pourrai même pas lui prendre des vêtements de rechange, l'appartement de Tony étant interdit à toute visite, et plus particulièrement aux agents du NCIS. Gibbs était devant la chambre de son agent, un regard à travers la vitre lui indiquait que rien n'avait changé depuis la veille. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il vit Ducky, le même regard qu'hier, la même inquiétude dans son regard. Il fut troublé par la façon, dont Ducky parlait à Tony. Peut être était ce, parce qu'il parlait à ses «patients » de la même façon.

-Bonjour, Ducky

-Bonjour Jethro, je n'ai jamais vu notre jeune ami aussi silencieux !

-Si tu savais, le nombre de fois où j'ai prié pour qu'il se taise !

-Et aujourd'hui, tu voudrais qu'il te parle !

-On peut sortir !

-Oui Jethro, j'arrive !

-Je vous demande messieurs de nous laisser parler en paix.

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait aucune chance aux agents du FBI, de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait besoin de se confier sur sa sensation de culpabilité à Ducky.

-J'aurai du deviner que quelque chose clochait, il n'a pas appelé de la semaine pas même pour nous narguer !

-Jethro, non ! Souviens toi, il nous avait dit, qu'il ne nous appellerai certainement pas

-Ouais! Tu savais, qu'il avait eu frère.

-Non

-Il est mort en 1982 ! Pourquoi, ne nous en a-t-il jamais parlé ?

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir parlé de Shannon et Kelly

-J'avais mes raisons !

-Il avait sûrement les siennes aussi !

-Possible ! Il faut que je sois au NCIS, et je veux connaître, la personne qui a mis Dinozzo dans cet état.

-Tu devrais appeler son père ! Je viens avec toi ! Abby ne devrait pas tarder !

-Ok !

La voyage jusqu'au NCIS, ce fit de nouveau dans le silence, ce qui était plus qu'étrange étant donné la présence de Ducky dans la voiture !

Mcgee et Ziva eux était déjà aux bureaux. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait détacher, leurs regards du bureau de Tony.

-Mcgee ?

-Oui Ziva ?

-C'est bien Spielberg, qui a réalisé E.T ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-J'ai simplement été étonné, de ne pas le voir dans la collection de DVD de Tony, il doit avoir tous ses autre films mais, je ne lui l'ai pas vu ?

-Il doit être ailleurs !

-Si tu avais vu la façon dont était rangé ses DVD, tous par réalisateurs, par ordre alphabétique !

-Il doit l'avoir prêté à une autre personne !

-Possible !

Aucun d'eux n'avait entendu Gibbs arriver, comme toujours il arrivait à les surprendre.

-Mcgee, dis moi en plus sur ces photos que tu a trouvé sur l'ordinateur de Tony ?

-Il a ouvert ses messages, le jour de sa disparition, les photos lui ont été envoyées la veille d'un Cybercafé.

-Et ou se trouve ce cybercafé ?

-A trois pâtés de maisons de l'appart de Tony !

-Et bien Ziva et Mgee allez y ? Moi il faut que j'ailles au MATC.

Bureau de la directrice

Comme à son habitude, Gibbs était rentré sans frapper, de le bureau de Shepard.

-Jen tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui, comment va l'agent Dinozzo ?

-Toujours pareil, branché à toute sorte de machines…

-L'équipe du NCIS et toi plus particulièrement, vous êtes trop impliqué dans cette histoire, il est donc hors de question que vous poursuiviez cette enquête ?

A ces mots, Gibbs se leva d'un bon, frappa violemment de ses deux poings le bureau de la directrice.

-Jethro, je t'ai donné la version officielle.

-Et l'autre version Jen.

-Un marins, en permission à été retrouvé mort chez sa petite amie à Beverly Hills.

-Ville où a grandit Tony !

-C'est ça Jethro, mais je ne vous ai trouvé des billets d'avions que pour demain à 8h00

-Merci Jen !

Cybercafé.

Mcgee et Ziva était rentré dans le lieu, ou une personne, c'était amusé à envoyer ces photos à Tony. Personne n'avait parlé du réel contenu du mail à Ziva, les photos les rendaient assez malade, pour imaginer la réaction de Ziva.

-Bonjour, Agents Mcgee et Ziva du NCIS !

-Que vient faire le NCIS ici ?

-Avez-vous remarqué un client inhabituel, il y'a de ça deux semaines, un vendredi.

-En effet, mais je ne voit pas le mal, pourrai faire !

Ziva s'énerva, contre l'homme qui se tenait face à elle.

-On vous a demandé votre avis !

-Non, mais un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, qui ne doit pas dépassé, le mètre 70, je vois mal le mal qu'il pourrait faire !

-Fermez là !

-S'il vous plait, combien de fois est-il venu ?

-Une fois.

-Quel poste ?

-Celui du fond, le dernier en partant de la gauche.

-Autre question, connaissez vous Anthony Dinozzo.

-Oui il nous a offert son ancien PC, mais je ne le connais pas plus que ça.

-Bien nous emmenons, l'ordinateur, dont l'homme s'est servit !

-Mais….

-On vous le ramènera !

Chambre de Tony

Abby était aux côtés de Tony, elle lui racontait toute sorte d'histoires macabres. Puis elle lui parla de leur secret, au sujet de Kate, elle seule avait été au courant de leur relation. Elle avait vu les médecins rentrer, dans la chambre. A son plus grand soulagement, après plus de 30 heures ils avaient débranché, le respirateur. Et la poitrine de Tony, se soulevait régulièrement. Le docteur Pitt, lui avait annoncé, qu'il était de plus en plus optimiste sur la santé de son patient. La fièvre était tombée. Tony allait mieux. Son visage était moins pâle. L'évolution, de la santé de son ami donnait enfin à Abby, le droit d'espérer revoir Tony comme avant ce drame. Et plus les heures avançaient, plus la santè de son ami allait s'améliorait. Elle ce décida enfin à appeler le bureau.

-Abby.

-Oui, Gibbs, Tony respire seul, il va bien mieux !

-Merci Abby, je suis là d'ici ¼ d'heure.

Lorsque Gibbs était rentré dans la chambre de son agent, il avait éprouvé un grand soulagement, à 19h00, il avait envoyé Abby chez elle, elle semblait être comme tous plus qu'épuisé. De plus il avait envi d'être seul avec son agent.

21h36

Tony, commençait enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Gibbs se pencha alors vers son agent.

-Tony c'est bien, ouvres les yeux, vas y tu peux y arriver…


	6. illusions!

-Tony c'est bien, ouvres les yeux, vas y tu peux y arriver…

Gibbs était resté près de son agent, tout en actionnant le bouton d'alerte. Tony semblait mener un dur combat pour ouvrir les yeux. L'équipe, médicale n'avait mit que très peu de temps avant d'arriver dans la chambre. Gibbs sortit de la chambre visiblement soulagé, que son agent ait ouvert les yeux. Ainsi il pourrait avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Il faudrait aussi qu'il appelle les autres pour leurs annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage. Même, la présence du FBI, n'avait put lui enlever son sourire. Lorsque Tony pourrait lui parler il se promit, qu'il avertirai les autres.

-Agent Gibbs ?

-oui Docteur !

-Nous avons un problème avec monsieur DiNozzo !

-Comment ça un problème !

-Il a ouvert les yeux, mais il est enfermé, dans une sorte de mutisme. Il ne réagit pas à se qu'il passe autour de lui. Ses pupilles sont à peine réactives à lumière.

-En définitive il est toujours dans le coma !

-En effet on peut le voir comme ça. Demain après lui avoir fait passer un scanner nous le transporterons en unité psychiatrique..

-Laissez moi, entrer dans sa chambre, et je vous promets que je vais le réveiller !

Gibbs, aurait encore besoin de beaucoup de café pour tenir le choc. Il rentra dans la chambre de son agent, se pencha à son chevet, il lui donna une claque derrière le crâne, mais celui-ci n'eu aucune réaction. Gibbs se sentait plus frustré que jamais. Voir Tony dans cet état, était encore plus impressionnant, que de le voir dans le coma. En effet son regard habituellement plein de vie, était comme mort. Ces yeux grands ouverts lui en rappelaient d'autre, ceux de kate, un soir sur un toit. Il se sentait anéantit. Ce n'était pas Tony, qui se trouvait devant lui, c'était un étranger. Il s'assit, près du lit, ferma les yeux et épuisé s'endormit. Les rêves, le transportèrent dans un lieu qu'il connaissait parfaitement, le NCIS. Deux bureaux, deux agents, Tony et Kate des regards complices, des chamailleries…Puis différentes images de Tony : Tony boitillant après un saut en parachute, Tony étaler sa culture cinématographique, Tony fiévreux, luttant contre une maladie venue du fond des âges, Tony s'écroulant, après une explosion, Tony le visage couvert de sang…Toute sortes d'images bonnes comme mauvaises traversèrent ainsi son esprit. Jusqu'à cette dernière, image, où Tony se trouvait immobile dans un ascenseur. Il se réveilla en sursaut, le visage couvert de sueur. Il vit un sourire moqueur sur le visage de l'un des agents présents dans la chambre. Le regard meurtrier de Gibbs, ôta rapidement tout sourire à ce dernier.

Gibbs, regarda sa montre, il ne servait plus à rien de dormir, il fallait qu'il soit au NCIS, puis à l'aéroport. Il s'en voulait réellement, d'abandonner son agent, mais il fallait qu'il connaisse le fin mot de l'histoire.

NCIS 6h30

McGee et l'agent David étaient déjà là, aucun d'eux ne semblaient avoir bien dormis, ils n'eurent même pas besoin, de poser la question pour avoir la réponse

-Tony a ouvert les yeux hier soir !

Ziva n'avait put retenir son cri de joie

-Mais, d'après le médecin, il se trouve dans une sorte de mutisme complet, et il ne réagit en aucune manière à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui.

Les yeux de Ziva s'étaient assombris aussi vite que son cris de joie était sortit. Préparez vos affaires nous allons à Los Angeles puis, à Beverly Hills !

-D'accord patron !

-Nous partons de l'aéroport à 8h00.

Beverly Hills, 14h25

-N'oubliez pas, il officiellement nous enquêtons, sur la mort de l'officier James Cooper. Ziva, vous allez avec Ducky, chez la petite amie de ce dernier !

-Mais patron !

-On ne discute pas agent David !

Beverly Hills residence de Vincenzo DiNozzo

-Bonjour madame ! NCIS, Monsieur DiNozzo est il là !

-Il dort encore !

-Et bien allez le réveiller, ou c'est moi qui y vais, c'est au sujet de son fils !

Finalement la jeune femme était aller réveiller, son patron. Gibbs avait été surpris par le nombre de portraits présents dans la pièce. Il ne remarqua Tony, que sur une seul photo. Pour les autres ils s'agissaient, d'un jeune homme le teint très mate, des cheveux noirs. Seul les yeux étaient les même que ceux de son agent. Un homme glacial, se présenta devant lui, celui-ci ne ressemblait en rien à Tony.

-Agent Gibbs, je présume.

-Oui Monsieur DiNozzo !

-Venez avec moi dans mon bureau et seul !

-McGee, reste ici !

L'homme devant lui, n'avait même pas demandé de nouvelles de son fils. Il en avait pourtant été avertit.

-Asseyez vous, vous voulez un cigare ?

-Non merci ! Nous pensons, que Tony, se trouve sur un lit d'hôpital, à cause d'une vieille histoire, ayant un rapport avec son enfance !

-Et quelle histoire ?

-A-t-il été victimes d'abus sexuel, au cours de son enfance !

-Il a toujours raconté des histoires incroyables, et celle là en fait partie !

Il fallait absolument qu'il garde son calme, devant cet homme s'énerver ne servirait à rien.

-Vous a-t-il donné un nom !

-Oui, et par sa faute, j'ai perdu d'importants clients ! Il avait accusé, leurs fils, qui à plusieurs reprises lui a gentiment donné des cours de rattrapage! Et cela sans rien demander.

-Quel âge avait Tony, quand il en a parlé.

-A peine 12 ans.

-Et vous n'avez pas porté plainte.

-Moi non, mais d'autre parents l'on fait, lorsque Tony a parlé a sa baby-sitter, de l'époque. Des parents ont porté plainte, sûrement en craignant pour leurs enfants. Le pauvre garçon n'a pas pu supporté d'être ainsi salit. Et il s'est suicidé, par la faute d'Anthony.

-Son nom !

-Samuel Lydecker !

-Et celui de sa baby-sitter !

-Claudia Martinez.

Tout au long de la discussion Gibbs avait eu envie de frapper le père de son agent. A plusieurs reprises il avait serré, les points pour ne pas frapper l'homme qui se trouvait devant.

-Et les parents de Lydecker, habitent toujours par ici ?

-Ils sont tous les deux morts et Samuel était leurs fils unique !

-Vous pouvez, toujours aller voir votre fils à l'hôpital.

Gibbs partit en claquant la porte.

-McGee, nous allons au commissariat du quartier !

-Bien patron !

Appartement des Green

-Bonjour, nous sommes du NCIS, nous venons pour James !

-Bonjour ! Je vous emmène là où nous avons retrouvé, son corps !

Ziva prenait des photos, Ducky lui examinait le corps. Il comprit rapidement que l'enquête serait courte il s'agissait sans aucun doutes possibles d'une mort naturelle. Il fallait pourtant gagné tu temps, pour résoudre l'autre enquête, celle qui tenait au cœur de tous !

FBI Washington. 15h00

L'agent Formel, connaissait, Gibbs, et si Gibbs pensait que son agent était innocent, il avait sans l'ombre d'un doute raison. Avec l'aide de la directrice du NCIS, il avait convoqué les témoins qui accusaient DiNozzo, de trafic de drogue. Lorsqu'il avait vu agir Shepard., il n'eu aucun doute, sur le fait que Gibbs, l'avait former. Par chance les témoins étaient de petites frappes. Ils avaient finalement tous avoué, avoir été payé par un homme, pour raconter que l'agent DiNozzo, leurs avait refourgué de la drogue. Malheureusement il étaient incapable de leurs fournir un quelconque nom.

Hôpital 17h30

Lorsque Shepard était rentrée dans la chambre de Tony, un frisson immense, avait parcouru son corps. Le personnel hospitalier, avait mis Tony sur un fauteuil. Le plus troublant était ce regard, vide de toute expression. Elle s'assit face à Tony

-Tony, vous m'avez prouvé à plusieurs reprises que vous êtes un excellent agent. Formé par le meilleur je vous l'accorde, vous avez une loyauté hors du commun pour Gibbs et le reste de l'équipe, vous me l'avez prouvé quand vous avez refusé d'avoir votre propre équipe en Espagne. Sur le coup je n'avais pas compris, mais aujourd'hui, je le sais votre équipe forme une véritable famille, beaucoup plus liée que d'autre familles qui le sont par le sang. Ne les décevez pas, ne me décevez pas vous êtes bien plus fort que ça !

**

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements**! 


	7. Sur les pas de Tony

Chambre de Tony

Tony était assis, sur ce fauteuil dans cette chambre, seule la lumière du jour était présente, les yeux de Tony restaient inexorablement vides de toute expression. Seul, un bouquet de fleurs apportait à la chambre un semblant de vie. Abby venait de rentrer dans la chambre de son ami. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas osé venir. Il avait vraiment fallut qu'elle combatte ses angoisses avant de venir. Son regard c'était un moment attardé, sur Tony, il semblait être vivant. Mais aucune expression ne pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Abby osait à peine s'approcher de lui. Finalement, elle s'était approché, puis assise auprès de son amie. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler en flot le long de ses joues. Sans même réfléchir, elle s'était jetée contre Tony. Mais ce dernier ne lui avait pas comme à son habitude rendue son étreinte.

-Tony, tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça. On a déjà trop perdu !

Elle sortit rapidement de la chambre, non il fallait qu'elle se réveille, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Un peu plus loin, elle croisa dans les couloirs la directrice qui téléphonait.

-Gibbs !

-Bonjour Jethro !

-Comment va Tony ?

- Rien n'a changé malheureusement ! Mais sa chambre est désormais sous la protection du NCIS.

-Il n'est plus suspecté de trafic de drogue ?

-Non, les sois disants témoins nous ont avoué avoir été payé pour ce témoignage !

-Merci Jen !

-L'agent Fornel, n'est pas en reste.

Il raccrocha.

Beverly Hills

Gibbs avait raccroché, l'espace d'un instant il avait espéré que Tony soit sortit de son mutisme. Mais il n'en était rien. Tous se regroupait l'accusation de trafic de drogues, son agression, son enfance. Tout avait un dénominateur commun, Gibbs n'avait jamais crut aux coïncidences et aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Il voulait retrouver l'homme qui avait mis son agent dans cet état. Et il le payerait cher.

-Patron, comment va-t-il ?

-Aucune évolution McGee !

-On va au poste de police immédiatement, voire ce que l'on peut trouver sur ce Lydecker.

-D'accord patron !

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le commissariat.

-Bonjour agents spéciaux DiN… McGee et Gibbs, nous sommes du NCIS, et nous recherchons des informations, sur une plainte déposée en 1984, contre Samuel Lydecker.

Le fait que Gibbs, avait faillit, prononcer le nom de Tony n'avait pas échappé à McGee. Tout comme Gibbs, McGee n'arrivait pas à ce faire à l'idée que Tony, n'était pas là. Au cours de la journée, à plusieurs reprises McGee avait eut l'impression que Tony allait surgir de nulle part.

-Lydecker ?

-Oui Lydecker ! Ca vous poses un problème peut être Mademoiselle ?

-Aucun, monsieur. C'est juste que Madame Lydecker, est morte il y a peine 6 mois de ça !

-Comment est-elle morte, si il vous plait ?

-Un arrêt cardiaque.

-Vous me donnez ce dossier ?

-Oui bien sûr !

La plainte avait été déposée en avril 1984, plusieurs victimes figuraient sur ce dépôt de plainte : Logan Cale, Michaël Martinez, Mark Carter et William Sanders. Le décès de Samuel Lydecker, avait été déclaré le 19 avril 1984. Sa voiture avait été retrouvée brûlée, après avoir explosé. Une lettre avait également été retrouvée chez ses parents, il y avait apparemment expliqué les raisons de son geste. (Affaire classée).

-McGee, appelles, Ducky et Ziva, on va manger et après je veux tous savoir de la famille Lydecker !

En mangeant, la discussion tourna inévitablement autour de Tony

-Ziva, tu savais que Tony, avait embrassé un travesti

-Arrête tes conneries McGee

-McGee, à raison Ziva. Il s'en est voulut …

Les bons comme les mauvais souvenir, revenaient pour chacun

A la fin du repas, personne n'avait, vraiment eu d'appétit. Mais tous s'étaient mis au travail.

-Patron ?

-Oui Ziva, dis moi ce que tu as trouvé ?

-La famille Lydecker, possédait, de nombreux appartements sur tout le pays. Et sans la quasi-totalité des cas, il s'agissait d'appartements de luxe. Jusqu'en 1985, ou ils ont été reprit par un société. Peut avant, ils avaient fait un don, sur le compte d'un certain Peter Connely, sur celui Paul Mattews et celui de Richard Abbot !

-Je parierai, qu'il s'agit d'une seule et unique personne.

-Oui moi aussi.

-McGee, où se trouvent tous ses appartements ?

- Sur tout le territoire, des Etats-Unis, il y en a une quinzaine à Washington.

-Mais encore…

-Euh pardon, dont un qui n'est pas loué. La dernière personne a y avoir habité à dut partir, il y a un peut moins de six mois pour cause de travaux. Logan cale habite toujours dans le quartier patron.

-Merci ! Je vous laisse dormir tous les trois !

-Patron je peux venir avec vous ?

-Avec moi Ziva.

Appartements de Logan Cale.

Ce fut une petite fille, qui ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Jessica et toi tu t'es qui ?

-Je m'appelle, Jethro je voudrais parler à ton papa.

L'enfant couru, a travers la maison en appelant, son père. Un homme en fauteuil roulant, se présenta devant eux.

-Bonjour, monsieur Cale, nous sommes agent au NCIS à Washington !

-Tony, aurait pu venir me dire bonjour !

-C'est justement à ce sujet, que nous sommes là !

-Bien suivez moi !

Ils suivirent l'homme qui se tenait devant eux. Gibbs, se demandait comment aller réagir l'homme quand il lui dirait « On pense que l'homme, qui a abusé de vous, lorsque que vous étiez enfant n'est jamais mort »

-Asseyez vous ! Agent Gibbs, vous désirez un café bien noir, et vous agent David un thé, c'est ça ?

-Comment savez vous tous ça monsieur Cale ?

-Tony ! Appelez moi Logan !

-Et moi Ziva !

-Dites moi ce qui est arrivé à Tony ?

-Il avait prit une semaine de congé, et après cette semaine nous l'avons retrouvé, inconscient dans l'ascenseur. Nous avons retrouvé sur son ordinateur, des photos à caractère pédophile.

-L'enfant était Tony !

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation dans la bouche de Logan.

-Je suis désolé Logan, mais pouvez vous m'en dire plus sur ce sujet ?

-Lydecker, a commencé pour moi j'avais 11 ans, il était censé me donner des cours particulier. Quel cours ! Vous avez un endroit où dormir ?

-Nos amis, sont censés, trouver un hôtel.

-Dites leurs d'arrêter, leurs recherches, j'ai deux chambres d'amis disponibles.

-Tony avait bien un frère ?

-Oui Chris !

-Il avait il une rivalité quelconque, entre non ?

-Vous plaisantez ? Chris était le héros de Tony.

-J'ai découvert il y a peu son existence ! Et…

-Il n'aime pas parler de cette soirée, ça ne m'étonne pas que vous en sachiez rien ! Il devrait montrer ses faiblesses, et chez Tony c'est impensable !

-Que c'est il passé ?

-Tony, nous parlé de cette soirée, depuis le début de la semaine. Chris, lui avait promis, qu'ils iraient ensemble voire E.T ! Alors qu'ils allaient au cinéma, une voiture les a percuté. Chris est mort, avant d'arriver à l'hôpital. A dix ans Tony a vu son frère mourir devant ses yeux. Lui a simplement eu le poigné de cassé ! Son père, l'a rendu responsable de la mort de Chris.

-Je l'ignorais !

-Vous repartez quand pour Washington ?

-Demain !

-Vous avez un vol ?

-Pas pour l'instant.

-J'ai un jet privé, je vous emmènes demain à Washington !

-Merci !

-Si cela ne vous fait rien je vous reparlerai plus longuement de cette histoire demain. Laissez moi seulement le temps des digérer, ces nouvelles.

Gibbs avait vu Logan pâlir, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de ces photos. Il en apprendrai plus le lendemain.

-Agent Gibbs, si nous partons demain, à 7h00 sa vous convient ?

-Aucun problème.

Ziva elle n'avait pas dit le moindre mot, elle était simplement troublée par toutes ces révélations.


	8. Images

Gibbs, dormait dans la même chambre que Ducky. Si ce dernier était arrivé à s'endormir sans problèmes, ce n'était pas le cas de Gibbs. En effet ce dernier, n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il se posait un nombre incalculable de questions, sans avoir la moindre réponse. Le père de Tony, lui était de plus en plus antipathique, si seulement il l'avait frappé, sa frustration aurait peut être était moins grande. Au fond il n'en savait rien. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait rien de la vie de son agent. Souvent il avait pensé que ce dernier avait été un enfant chanceux, mais il n'en été rien. Il ne pu s'empêcher, de penser à sa fille, à Shannon. Il aurait donné tout l'or du monde, pour passer un instant de plus avec elles. Il repensa à la naissance de Kelly, dans son esprit, il ne pouvait avoir qu'un garçon, mais lorsqu'il avait cette si petite fille, si fragile, il s'était fait la promesse de la protéger. Il avait lamentablement échoué dans cette mission. Tout comme il avait échoué pour Kate et aujourd'hui pour DiNozzo. Pourquoi les personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie, devaient le laisser. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur son visage. Après plusieurs heures d'insomnies il finit par s'endormir. Afin de dormir, Ziva elle avait demandé à Ducky, un médicament pour dormir.

Gibbs s'était levé à 5h00 du matin, au final il n'était arrivé à dormir qu'une petite heure mais trop de questions se chamboulaient dans son esprit pour pouvoir fermer l'œil. Il était alors descendu à la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il pouvait trouver, dans le frigo. Logan y était déjà.

-Vous n'arriviez pas dormir agent Gibbs ?

-Et vous Logan !

-Je pourrais vous dire que je suis dans la cuisine pour vous préparer le petit déjeuner, mais je doute fort que vous me croyez.

-En effet.

-Dites mois en plus sur l'état de santé de Tony !

-Il s'est réveillé, mardi. Et depuis il est dans un mutisme complet ! Même, si Jessica Alba, faisait un strip-tease devant lui il ne réagirait pas.

Cette simple phrase les fit rire tous les deux.

-Savez, vous ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Mis à part le fait, qu'il n'a pas mangé ni bu d'une semaine, et qu'il à été suffisamment drogué pour le mettre de cet état non.

-Vous savez cette fameuse expression « l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur », elle s'applique parfaitement à la vie de Tony.

-Expliquez vous !

-Après la mort de Chris, sa mère est tombée dans une grosse dépression. DiNozzo, père l'a envoyé en hôpital psychiatre. Et jusqu'à sa mort en 1987, elle y est restée. Tony était le seul, qui pouvait la faire réagir. Lorsqu'il allait la voire, il se mettait au piano, et là elle venait jouer avec lui. Après la mort de sa mère Tony a abandonné le piano. C'est dommage il était super doué.

-La mère de Tony, n'a jamais été au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Tony ?

-Non!

-Et son père n'a rien fait !

-Oh si, il l'a envoyer en pension ! Il ne prenait aucune nouvelle de son fils. Pendant plus d'un an Tony n'a pas vu son père. On s'écrivait souvent, c'est sa grand-mère maternelle qui le prenait avec elle !

-Quelle belle ordure !

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. J'ai eu de la chance, d'avoir des parents qui m'on aidé après ces agressions, ils m'ont envoyé chez un psy ce qui m'as aidé. Mais Tony lui a dut surmonter ce traumatisme seul. En plus il avait sa mère en HP ! L'adolescence de Tony, n'a pas vraiment existé. A 10 ans il voit mourir son frère, 6 mois après sa mère est envoyée en hôpital psychiatrique. De l'âge de 10 à 12 ans, un homme abuse de lui. Et à 12 ans son père l'envois en pension. A 15 ans il perd sa mère.

-En effet, il ne semble pas avoir connut une adolescence des plus évidente.

-Appelez vos amis pour le petit déjeuné, et nous partirons.

Aérodrome 7h30

Logan, venait de vérifier, son avion.

-Bon voilà, j'ai appelé Washington, nous pourrons, atterrir sans problèmes. J'aurais simplement besoin d'aide pour sortir de l'avion. Il n'y a rien de prévu pour mes quatre roues !

-Monsieur Cale,

-Oui Monsieur McGee,

-Votre pilote va bientôt arriver ?

-Je suis mon propre pilote, ça vous étonne ?

-Euh… Non.

Washington 16h00

McGee et Gibbs avaient porté Logan, en arrivant, Ziva elle avait descendu le fauteuil. Le voyage s'était très bien déroulé. Ils avaient plaisanté sur les souvenirs qu'ils avaient Tony. Logan leurs avait raconté quelques conneries qu'ils avaient faites, lui Tony et un autre ami.

Gibbs avait appelé deux taxis, l'un pour emmener Logan et Ducky à l'hôpital. L'autre pour se rendre au NCIS. Avec la ferme intention d'aller visiter se fameux appartement. Gibbs avait besoin de réponse à ses questions.

Bureau du NCIS.

-McGee, vous avez récupéré, l'adresse ?

-Oui patron, apparemment, c'est dans quartier plutôt calme. D'ici il faudra compter ½ heure de trajet.

-Bien, Ziva McGee vous prenez vos affaires, et on y va immédiatement.

Ziva et McGee avaient prit toutes leurs affaires. Ils savaient tous qu'ils ne pourraient pas fermer l'œil avant de savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur collègue. La conduite de Gibbs fut encore plus sportive qu'a l'accoutumée. Ils avaient mit au bout du compte ¼ d'heure avant d'arriver à destination. Gibbs avait, comme à son habitude forcé la porte, il voulait savoir, ce qui au court de cette semaine était arrivé à son agent. Le logement, était plutôt grand, et donnait directement sur le garage, ce qui expliquait alors le choix de Lydecker. Il pouvait venir, sans que personne, ne puisse rien voir. Tous inspectaient chaque recoin, de cet appartement.

-Patron

-Oui Ziva !

-J'ai trouvé, ou Tony a été séquestré.

-J'arrive Ziva.

Ce n'était même pas une chambre, mais un placard. En effet des menottes traînaient au sol.

Plusieurs traces de coup, montraient qu'il avait une présence, dans cet endroit. Pour un simple placard, c'était grand, mais pour une chambre, c'était plus qu'exigu.

-Regardez, il y'a un téléviseurs, plutôt étrange !

-Effectivement, je ne pense pas qu'il est eut le droit de voir Magnum.

-Patron, venez voir !

-J'arrive McGee !

-Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé sur son PC !

Lorsqu'il vit le film qui se trouvait sur l'ordinateur, Gibbs éprouva un profond dégoût. Et une colère indescriptible.

-Cette ordure, ne c'est pas contenté de prendre en photos ses agissements mais il les a aussi filmés.

-Oui, et le film était prévu pour ce mettre en route tous les jours, pendant 3h00 le matin, et trois heures l'après midi.

-Tony avait de quoi devenir fou !

Ziva, qui elle avait les premières images où Lydecker mettait Tony à genoux et le forcer à lui faire fellation. Il avait simplement donné envie de vomir. Elle avait sûrement, bien fait car la suite était encore pire que les premières images. McGee et Gibbs, avait été autant l'un que l'autre bouleversé par ses images. Gibbs des deux avaient été le plus choqué, même si il ne l'avait montré. Il avait découvert une partie de la vie de Tony, cachée durant trop d'années. Si une personne avait osé ne faire, que le dixième de ce que Tony avait dut subir à sa fille, il aurait sans aucun doute possible voulut la tuer à mains nues.

-On rentre au NCIS !

Le trajet s'était déroulait dans un silence total. Chacun d'eux pensait à Tony. Gibbs serrait fortement sa mâchoire, pour empêcher sa colère d'exploser. Son regard était fixé sur la route, en essayant d'oublier les atrocités qu'il venait de voir. McGee, lui était toujours sous le choc. Ziva, savait qu'une fois arrivée au NCIS, elle se précipiterai au toilettes pour éclater en sanglot. Sa fierté une fois plus l'empêchait, de pleurer devant ses collègues.


	9. souvenirs

Lorsque Logan, était entré dans la chambre de Tony un frisson avait parcouru son dos. En effet le regard éteint de Tony le faisait frémir. Il voulait lui parler, mais pas un seul son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge tellement celle-ci était nouée. Lui qui avait toujours était un roc, semblait tellement fragile.

Flash back

15 ans plus tôt. Logan, était assit sur un fauteuil roulant. Son humeur habituellement si bonne, s'était envolée avec ses jambes. Le verdict des médecins avait été sans appel. « Monsieur Cale, votre moelle épinière, a été sérieusement touché lors de votre chute. Vous ne retrouverez jamais l'usage de vos jambes » Ils lui avaient dit être désolé, mais qu'est que cela changeait il ne serait plus jamais le même. Ce dont il avait le plus horreur au bout du compte c'était de toutes ses personnes qui ne le considérait pas comme avant, dans leurs yeux, ils pouvaient lire de la pitié. Logan le savait il ne pourrait jamais supporter ça. Il était resté une semaine dans le coma trois mois allongé dans un lit. Et il resterait toute sa vie sur ce fauteuil. Oui il en voulait à la terre entière. Ce jour là Tony était entré dans la chambre.

-Salut mec, ta mère m'as apprit que tu pouvais enfin tenir assis !

-Ouais.

-Cool !

-Tu trouve ça cool, toi ce fauteuil.

-Plus sympa qu'un lit, cette chambre est triste ! Je vais la décorer.

Et Tony avait placardé, la chambre de toute sortes de posters, cinéma, femmes nues…La chambre commençait en effet à ressembler à son univers du jeune homme. Puis il l'avait emmené dehors, avait chaussé sa paire de rollers. Et avait poussé le fauteuil aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois trop long il s'était sentit bien. Une semaine après ils faisaient, des courses de fauteuils.

Fin du flash back

-Vous savez docteur Mallard, c'est sûrement grâce à lui que j'en suis là aujourd'hui. Et que je m'en suis sorti.

-Mes amis m'appellent Ducky !

-Merci !

-Ducky, il à exactement la même expression que sa mère avait les derniers temps !

-Et c'est terrifiant ?

-Oui.

-Vous voyez, cette barbe qu'il a. Et bien Jethro, voulait la raser, il ne l'a pas encore fait. Et je crois que Tony ne voudrait pas que se soit un inconnu qui le fasse.

-Je laisserai l'agent Gibbs s'en occuper. Vous pouvez me laisser seul un moment, avec lui.

Logan lui reparla, de leur jeunesse commune, de sa vie, de sa fierté de le compter parmi ses amis.

Bureaux du NCIS.

Gibbs, avait demandé à ses agents de rentrer chez eux. Mais ils avaient refusé, pour une fois McGee était parvenu à tenir tête à son patron. Il était plus que frustré par ce qu'il avait vu, l'idée de revoir ses images le révulsait. Mais, il était certain que la clef pour sortir Tony de son état se trouvait dans ces 5 minutes de film. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Tony, qui pendant plusieurs jours, avait du voir et revoir ces images de lui enfant se faisant violer par ce monstre. Gibbs, par dessus tout, détestait ce genre de criminel. Il n'avait jamais put tolérer que l'on puisse s'en prendre à un enfant. Ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, était le visage de Tony enfant, sa souffrance sur son visage. Ses yeux exprimaient parfaitement la douleur, il pensa à ce courage qu'avait eu cet enfant. En effet jamais sur ces images il ne l'avait pas vu pleurer, crier ou tout autre chose. Seuls ses yeux exprimaient la peur, la douleur. Si le père de Tony s'était trouvé en cet instant devant lui, il l'aurait frappé de toutes forces et si Lydecker s'était trouvé sur chemin il aurait tué cette ordure. Ziva quand à elle avait tout fait pour effacer ces images de son esprit. McGee, s'était isolé pour regarder cette vidéo, il avait besoin de comprendre. Il ne pourrait pas dormir, avant de savoir comment sortir son ami de son mutisme. Même si Gibbs était parti pour l'hôpital, il continuait sans relâche. Il finit par comprendre, que c'était peut être à la fin du film, que se trouvait, ce qui pourrait aider son ami. En effet la voix répétait inlassablement « Anthony DiNozzo, c'est de ta faute, si tu n'avais pas parlé rien ne serait arrivé » McGee, passa alors la fin de la vidéo au ralentit maximum. Il fut surpris, de voir une image, qui n'avait pour ainsi dire rien à voir avec l'enfance de Tony. Sur cette image figurait la pierre tombale de Kate. L'image n'apparaissait qu'un court instant, sur l'écran, trop court être vu par l'œil, mais assez pour que le cerveau enregistre l'information au fil du temps. Il fallait prévenir au plus vite, Gibbs, en voyant l'heure il se rétracta, il était plus de minuit. Il fit par de sa trouvaille à Ziva, qui elle avait épluché toute la vie de la famille Lydecker. Et les différents comptes qui avaient été envoyé dans différents paradis fiscaux. Sous plusieurs noms d'emprunts. Aucun d'eux n'eut envie de rentrer chez lui. Ils avaient alors finit dans un bar, étrangement aucun d'eux ne prit d'alcool. Ils voulaient tous les deux, être sobre pour aider Tony.

Chambre de Tony.

Logan, venait de sortir de la chambre de Tony, lorsque Gibbs arriva,

-Je vais dormir chez une tante agent Gibbs. Je dois partir demain, je vous donne mon numéro pour que vous puissiez m'appeler en cas de toute évolution.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester plus ?

-Non, demain je dois partir pour Cuba.

-Vous partez en vacances ?

-Non, je ramène Aiyana une petite fille, qui souffre d'une grave malformation cardiaque. Ici, on peut l'opérer sans problèmes, mais dans son pays elle est condamnée.

-Vous financez seul son opération ?

-Non, Beverly hills est bourré de personnes qui pour se donner bonne conscience, donne de généreux chèques. Les donateurs les plus incroyables sont souvent les plus pauvres. Vous savez Tony m'a accompagné plusieurs fois, pour aller chercher des enfants.

-Donc ses sois disant vacances, au Mexique ou ailleurs il les passe à aller chercher des enfants.

-Oui, Tony cache toujours très bien son jeu.

-Je vous remercie Logan.

-A bientôt et dans d'autres conditions j'espère !

Gibbs, était à nouveau dans la chambre de son jeune agent. Il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à le voir dans cet état. En le regardant mieux, il vit dans les yeux de son agent la même terreur qu'il avait décelé dans son regard d'enfant. Avec cette vidéo, il avait eu l'impression de prendre une partie de l'intimité de son agent. Il se sentait même coupable de rien avoir vu avant. Même si au fond il savait à quel point son agent arrivait à cacher la moindre de ses émotions. Même dans les pires moments, il arrivait à plaisanter à se comporter comme si de rien était. Il se baissa devant Tony, pris la nuque de ce dernier dans sa main droite, posant son front contre le sien.

-Tony, vas y parles moi, regardes moi. Je suis là et je peux te jurer que jamais tu m'entends jamais je ne te laisserais sur la touche. Tu es bien plus que mon subordonné, tu es un amis comme il en existe rarement. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fière de toi, tu as su gérer l'équipe d'une main de maître après mon départ. La directrice me l'a assez dit et crois moi ou non, elle est avare en ce qui concerne les compliments sur les gens. Peut être encore plus que moi, si c'est pour dir. Tony, ce n'es pas toi dans cette chambre, tu es bien plus fort que ça !

Deux infirmiers rentrèrent dans la chambre de Tony.

-Monsieur, nous devons transférer le patient du fauteuil au lit, les visites sont terminées.

-Je reste pour la nuit.

-Monsieur…

Le regard assassin de Gibbs ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Il parvint à s'endormir à plus de onze heures. Ses songes l'emmenèrent sur une plage, sur laquelle il était seul. Un enfant d'une dizaine d'année, courait. Il s'arrêta devant l'homme assis sur une dune.

-Bonjour, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Jethro et toi ?

-Anthony mais j'aime mieux que l'on m'appelle Tony. Anthony ça fait trop long.

-D'accord Tony !

-Tu as des enfants ?

-J'avais une petite fille !

-Elle morte ?

-Oui avec sa maman.

-Et tu étais triste ?

-Oui !

-Tu as pleuré ?

-Oui !

-Mon papa, il dit que les garçons n'ont pas le droit de pleurer !

-Tout le monde, peut pleurer. Même les papas

-A bientôt Jethro.

L'enfant était reparti en courant comme il était arrivé laissant Gibbs seul face à son désarrois. Gibbs se réveilla en sursaut. A son réveil il sentit, des larmes couler le long de son visage. Rarement un rêve l'avait fait à ce point fait frémir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son agent. Ce dernier avait toujours le regard aussi fixe. Il se pencha alors à son chevet, posa une main sur son front.

-DiNozzo, tous les hommes peuvent pleurer. Ce n'est en rien une marque de faiblesse. C'est simplement humain.

Gibbs finit par se rendormir, cette fois ci aucun rêve ou cauchemar ne vint le réveiller. Ce fut le téléphone qui sortit Gibbs de son sommeil

-Gibbs !

-Patron ?

-Oui.

-Vous pouvez venir au NCIS, j'ai trouvé ce qui a pu mettre en parti dans cet état

-Très bien j'arrive.

Lorsque que Gibbs, pénétra au NCIS Ziva et McGee étaient déjà installés a leurs bureaux. Gibbs un café à la main, s'approcha du bureau de McGee.

-Alors McGee qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Regardez en passant la vidéo au ralentit, j'ai trouvé cette image.

-Et ?

-Je pense que inconsciemment, à cause de ces images Tony s'est rendu responsable de la mort de Kate. J'ai appelé une amie psychologue, et elle m'a affirmé que ce genre de comportement était tout à fait possible. Il faudrait ramener Tony sur le toit ou Kate est morte.

-McGee

-Je sui..

-Bon boulot McGee !

-Je retourne à l'hôpital, voir ce que je peux faire.

Tony même si il se réveillait, et sortait de son mutisme, garderait des séquelles et les blessures les plus graves seraient invisibles. Gibbs se demanda, si il garderai comme il l'avait toujours fait un masque, pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Après tout Gibbs lui l'avait suffisamment répété « Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses ». En colère contre lui-même et la terre entière, il donnât un coup de poing rageur contre le volant. Il était impuissant face à ces évènements et être impuissant Gibbs, refusait de l'être. Et plus particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses agents. En entrant à l'étage ou se trouvait Tony, et en voyant tous ces patients dans les couloirs, il se dit que la place de son agent n'était définitivement pas là Certains hurlaient, d'autres déambulaient tels des zombis. Un homme l'avait même pris pour son frère. Un médecin était venu calmer la situation avant que cela ne dégénère. Non la place de Tony n'était pas au milieu de ces malades. Il demanda à voire le docteur Wyler en charge de Tony. Ce dernier fit asseoir Gibbs, en face de son bureau. Il lui demanda la permission, de sortir pour la journée Tony. Ce dernier au début refusa, mais il était bien souvent impossible de refusé quoi que ce soit à Gibbs. Wyler lui donna finalement l'autorisation de sortir Tony, mais seulement à partir de 14h00. Et bien évidemment il lui donna un couvre feu « 19h00 » Gibbs devrait s'en contenter. Il repartit dans la chambre de son agent, et il y trouva Ducky qui lui parlait de l'une de ses innombrable et interminable histoires. Il lui demanda de rester seul un moment avec Tony. Il prit de nouveau la nuque de Tony avec sa main

-Vas y Tony parles moi, regardes moi. S'il te plait. McGee, dit que le fait de retourner sur ce toit te fera du bien. Je l'espère, parce que moi, ça me fait peur, trop de souvenirs douloureux y sont. Mais si je peux éviter de perdre un second agent, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

Un peu plus tard

Abby, McGee et Ziva étaient entrés dans la chambre de leur collègue. Tous étaient silencieux. Abby, s'assis silencieusement aux pieds de Tony, en posant sa tête sur les genoux Tony.

-Je me souviens encore du premier jour où je l'ai vu. C'était son premier jour au NCIS, il était couvert de boue. Il m'a regardé avec son regard ravageur, sur de lui comme d'habitude. Il m'apportait des preuves. Une fois que je l'ai vu lavé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire «quel beau mec», il l'a attendu. Et voilà Tony qui me dit « Je fais toujours cet effet au belles femmes ! » Gibbs, tu te souviens ? Tu lui as donné sa première claque.

-Oui et c'était le début, d'une longue série !

-Raconte nous, la première fois où tu l'as rencontré Gibbs !

-Baltimore, Juin 2001. J'enquêtai, sur l'homicide d'un marine. Une histoire sordide, à première vue un suicide. Tony, est venu me voir en m'expliquant qu'il voulait m'aider. L'un de ces amis était mort dans les mêmes conditions, six mois auparavant. L'affaire a rapidement était classée sans suite. Mais pas pour Tony, il s'est battu pendant des mois pour trouver le moindre indice. Lorsqu'il a apprit ce qui était arrivé au marine, et que le NCIS enquêtait sur cette histoire, il est venu de lui-même, et il m'a donné tous ce qu'il avait trouvé comme indices. Après que l'affaire est été résolue, c'est son patron qui a ramassé toutes les louanges. Tony, ne l'a pas supporté, et devant tout un parterre de journalistes, il l'a insulté. Le lendemain, il a été mis à pieds et la semaine suivante, je l'ai pris avec moi au NCIS. Je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix. La première fois que je l'ai emmené à Ducky, il n'a rien dit son visage n'était même pas livide. Mais à midi il n'a rien mangé.

-Patron vous vous souvenez de cette fois où il a embrassé un homme ?

-Tony ?

-Oui Ziva, Tony. C'était un travesti.

Tous rirent des mésaventures de l'agent DiNozzo. Tous sauf lui, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ziva avait prit des sandwichs pour toute l'équipe. Et jusqu'à 14 heures, ce fur le même sujet de discussion.

14 h 00

Gibbs avait demandé à des infirmiers, de l'aider à l'habiller autrement qu'en pyjama. Habillé de la sorte il semblait moins malade. Ils le montèrent dans le camion du NCIS, Gibbs montât à l'arrière avec son agent. Il prit son rasoir, et avec une patience exemplaire, il rasa son agent. Par mégarde il le coupa légèrement

-Désolé DiNozzo.

Tony ressemblait désormais à DiNozzo. Le camion s'arrêtât, Gibbs demanda aux autres de ne pas l'accompagner sur le toit. Il avait besoin d'être seul avec Tony. Il prit l'ascenseur, en poussant le fauteuil. Une sensation étrange l'envahissait, l'impression que Kate était avec eux. Arrivé sur le toit Gibbs revécu l'intégralité de la scène. Presque deux ans après, les images étaient toujours intactes. C'est alors qu'il vit Tony se lever. Tony se plaça à l'endroit exact ou il était ce 25 mai.

Il vit Tony se passer la main sur son visage. Comme il l'avait fait cette, journée là. Celle-ci ressortie, comme auparavant avec un peu de sang. Puis il entendit le cri de Tony. NONNNNNNNNN


	10. Cauchemars

Les jambes de Tony, se dérobèrent bientôt sous poids. Il tomba à genoux, ses mains se posèrent sur le sol. Il regardait horrifié, son sang sur sa main. Gibbs s'approcha de son agent, et se mettant à genoux aux côtés de Tony, il prit se dernier par les épaule, releva le visage de son agent vers le sien.

-Tony, ce n'est pas le sang de Kate, c'est juste une légère coupure, un accident de rasage. Viens avec moi on rentre.

Gibbs prit alors son agent sur son épaule. Il était soulagé que le regard de ce dernier, ne soit plus vide de vie. Il posa Tony délicatement sur le fauteuil.

-C'est de ma faute patron !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Kate, si elle est morte c'est de ma faute.

-Non Tony tu n'y es pour rien.

-Ne me raconte pas d'histoires Boss !

-Calme-toi !

Gibbs était troublé par l'expression de Tony, ce dernier semblait être effrayé, se rendait-il compte de ce qui se passait ?

Comme prévu Gibbs ramenât son agent à l'hôpital, avec un peu d'avance il n'était que 16 heures 30. Tony arrivé dans sa chambre demanda à se coucher, car il voulait dormir. Tous ses amis le laissèrent. En vérité, il voulait être seul. Il ne pouvait, oublier toutes ces images. Le visage de Christopher revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, comme celui de sa mère, de Kate et l'image cauchemardesque de Lydecker. Et si Gibbs, avait découvert son passé il mourrait de honte. Lui le grand DiNozzo, faisait des cauchemars d'enfant. Comme un enfant est terrifié par un loup, un fantôme…lui l'était par un homme. Il se souvenait de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit enfant, il pouvait encore la sentir. Cette envie de nausée, qu'il avait à chaque fois que Lydecker l'obligeait à lui faire une fellation. Ce rire qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles au moment où cet homme baissait son pantalon, son slip, il le couchait alors sur un lit de force. Et à ce moment une douleur fulgurante l'envahissait, il pouvait encore sentir le sexe de Lydecker dans son corps. Il se trouvait faible et cela il, s'interdisait de l'être.

NCIS 18 h00

A peine Gibbs, était il arrivé au NCIS qu'Abby s'était précipité sur lui.

-Gibbs comment va Tony ?

-Il est sorti de son mutisme, et pourtant il semble encore fragile. Il n'a pas voulu dire un seul mot.

-Ca va aller alors ?

-Je ne sais pas Abby !

Gibbs n'avait pas plus envie que de s'étendre en paroles.

-Boss,

-Oui McGee.

-Euh…

-MCGEE

-Donc voilà Lydecker, est porte comme mort sous quatre noms différent. Et à chaque fois il a été accusé de viol sur mineur de moins de 15 ans.

-Vous avez sa trace ?

-Non. Nous l'avons perdu, mais avec son argent nous pensons pouvoir le retrouver !

-Vous pensez !

-Nous allons retrouver sa trace.

-J'aime mieux ça. Je retourne à l'hôpital.

-Bien Boss !

19h30 Chambre de Tony.

Tony ne dormait pas, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-DiNozzo, je dois te parler.

-Très bien Boss.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Gibbs, lui tendit la boîte en bois.

-Le FBI a fouillé ton appart, on t'a suspecté de trafic de drogue. J'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas que le FBI tombe sur le contenu de ta boîte !

-Merci !

Gibbs, prit une chaise et s'assit au côtés de son agent. Ce qu'il devait dire à Tony n'avait rien d'évident, et comment Tony allait réagir en apprenant que l'équipe était au courant de se qui c'était passé au cours de son enfance.

-Rien qu'a voir ton regard Boss, tu sais pour moi.

-En effet.

-Et qui d'autre ?

-Toute l'équipe

-Et merde !

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Je suis obligé ?

-Non

-Alors je préfère ne pas en parler !

-Nous avons aussi rencontré l'un de tes amis.

-Lequel ?

-Logan !

-Ce mec est incroyable, il avait 20 ans lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé cloué sur son fauteuil. Un accident de parapente.

-Ah bon.

-Oui, c'est un amateur des sports extrêmes. Un mauvais coup de vent, et il a perdu le contrôle de son parapente. Aujourd'hui il est prof en université, ce mec est une encyclopédie vivante. J'ai assisté à l'un de ses cours et je peux te jurer, que ses cours sont fascinants. Tous ses élèves, sont pendus à ses lèvres. Et son temps libre il le met au service des plus démunis.

-Il m'a dit. Il parait que tu l'accompagnes de temps en temps, pour aller chercher des enfants.

-Ca m'arrive.

-Tu as mangé ?

-Une soupe infecte, mais si je veux sortir d'ici, il faut que je retrouve l'appétit. Demain je vais en mèdcine, je quitte ce sanctuaire de fous.

-Ok, Tony, je sais ce qui t'es arrivé durant ta semaine de congé.

-Et ?

-Je te promets que nous retrouverons cette ordure !

-Bon courage ! Mais là je n'ai pas envi d'en parler.

-C'est entendu. Je vais rentrer DiNozzo.

-Bonne nuit Boss !

-Bonne nuit Tony.

Tony savait que sa nuit serait ponctuée de cauchemars en tout genres. Lydecker, viendrait de nouveau le voir dans ses cauchemars. Tony ne l'avait pas reconnu, lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans cette pièce ou cet homme l'avait enfermé durant une trop longue semaine. Un chirurgien plastique était sans aucun doute possible passé par là. Lydecker était un véritable caméléon. Par contre sa voix il l'aurait reconnu entre 1000.

Gibbs quand a lui avait été plus que troublé par son agent, qui évitait au plus haut point le sujet de Lydecker. Si seulement, Tony pouvait trouver la force d'en parler. Gibbs, aurais souhaité que son agent hurle, pleure ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais au contraire il restait calme. Tony lui avait donné l'impression, d'être plus troublé, par le fait que ses amis étaient au courant, que par le fait d'avoir été violé au cours de son enfance. Il se décida finalement a appeler Logan.

-Allo

-Oui Logan, c'est Gibbs.

-Bonsoir, comment va Tony ?

-Il est sorti de son mutisme.

-Bien, et son moral ?

-Je ne saurait pas vous dire, il semble plus emmerdé, par le fait que nous somme au courant que par le fait qu'il est eu à subir cela.

-Ca n'a rien d'étonnant, Tony ne montre jamais ses failles, et là vous venez de découvrir ses principales failles.

-Vu sous cet angle ! Je vous remercie Logan.

-C'est normal, dès que je pourrai je viendrai le voir. J'essaierais de l'appeler demain.

Gibbs se demanda comment aider son agent, à surmonter son traumatisme.


	11. 1982

Avant, que Tony ne rentre chez lui, toute l'équipe avait remis son appartement en ordre, se qui ne fut pas une tache aisée. Gibbs, quand à lui avait fait la promesse à son agent de venir le chercher. Tony, lui avait également fait promettre de ne lui poser aucune question sur son passé. Tous avaient chaleureusement accueilli l'agent, Abby en lui sautant dans les bras,. Après être sortit de son mutisme, Tony était restait presque une semaine en observation, le temps de se réhabituer à manger, de tenir debout sans flancher. Le lendemain, il s'était excusé auprès de Gibbs de ne pas avoir pu lui ramené de cadeaux de San Francisco, ce dernier lui avait fait gentiment remarquer que ça n'avait pas grande importance étant donné que ses cadeaux étaient souvent inutiles. Tony avait répondu par un simple sourire.

Le lundi suivant, Tony était plus à l'heure que jamais. Son retour avait même mit Gibbs de bonne humeur. Son absence avait fait défaut à l'équipe. Même si Tony se montrait souvent exaspèrent et donnait par moment l'impression de se tourner les pouces, il restait une pièce maître de l'équipe. Et sous couverture il était le meilleur, il pouvait se fondre n'importe où sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Gibbs, prit soudainement conscience que Tony, jouait depuis des années à aller bien, à être heureux. Si seulement pour une fois Tony pouvait, montrer ses failles, ce ne serait que profitable pour lui-même. Et comment Gibbs, pourrait il lui demandait cela, alors que lui-même refusait obstinément de montrer les siennes.

_Gibbs_

_Voilà presque deux mois que Tony est revenu au NCIS, deux mois qu'il se comporte comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais pourquoi, les psys ont dit que Tony était apte au service. Ces gens qui savent mieux que tout le monde, disent qu'un jour ou l'autre il en parlerait. Oui mais ça va faire plus de deux mois. Et DiNozzo reste DiNozzo, exubérant, doué, beau parleur…Même si je dois admettre qu'une légère différence se fait sentir entre lui et Ziva. Mais celle-ci est presque invisible._

Gibbs avait guetté le départ du NCIS, de Tony. Comme souvent depuis 2 mois il été le denier à sortir du NCIS. Il s'était trouvé face à son agent. Comme il l'avait tant de fois fait, il bloqua l'ascenseur. Tony se tenait toujours face à lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit son agent blanchir, avant de suffoquer, comme une personne qui s'étouffe. Il déverrouilla, aussitôt l'ascenseur, espérant que Ducky se trouve encore à la morgue. Par chance il était encore là

-**Ducky !**

**-Jethro, que ce passe t-il ?**

**-C'est Tony.**

Ducky s'approcha alors des deux hommes, Tony semblait éprouver des difficultés à respirer normalement.

-**Claustrophobie !**

**-Tony claustro ?**

**-Jethro, quoi de plus normal, il est resté une semaine enfermé dans un lieux plus que réduit, et toi tu ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'enfermer dans un ascenseur !**

-**Je l'avoue ce n'était pas très judicieux de ma part. Je voulais seulement lui faire dire, ce qu'il ressentait.**

**-De la honte patron**

**-Tony ça va ?**

**-Doucement ! J'ai simplement besoin d'air !**

**-Ok**

**-Jethro je vais vous laisser**

Tony, semblait plus que confus d'avoir fait sa crise, que penserai son patron de lui.

**-Patron, j'ai besoin d'être seul !**

**- Non DiNozzo je ne te laisserai pas tomber !**

**-Et pourquoi je devrais te parler !**

**-Bon sang, DiNozzo ! Ce que tu as vécu, tu doit en parler. Chiale si veux, craque, hurle fais ce que tu veux, mais fais quelque chose !**

**-Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesse patron, tu as oublié ?**

**-Non, mais les amis sont là pour ça ! J'ai besoin de savoir. Pleurer Tony n'est pas une marque faiblesse, c'est simplement humain !**

Cette discussion, dura près d'une heure, quand enfin Tony se décida à livrer une partie de son histoire.

**-J'espère que tu as le temps patron ça risque d'être long**

_**Flash back **__**Le 18 Juin 1982**_

Tony, était plus qu'impatient ce soir son frère Chris, l'emmenait au cinéma et après il iraient ensemble manger une pizza. Tony était comme une puce,

-**Petit prince calme toi !**

**-Oui maman**

**-Mets toi au piano, pour me faire plaisir.**

**-La flûte enchantée maman ?**

**-Ce sera parfait mon petit prince** !

Tony se mis à jouer au piano, à 10 ans il était déjà pour sa mère un jeune virtuose. Chris venait de rentrer, comme à son habitude il embrassa sa mère.

-**Tony, tu n'en n'as pas mare de faire pleurer ta mère !**

**L'enfant se retourna, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.**

**-On y va Chris ?**

**-Deux minutes, microbe, je me prépare et on y va !**

Tony s'approcha alors de sa mère, monta sur ses genoux et l'embrassa, ce qu'il pouvait aimer être dans les bras protecteurs de sa mère. Elle lui chantait souvent des chants italiens.

**-Alors le microbe tu es près !**

**-J'arrive Chris !**

**-En avant mauvaise troupe !**

**Tony s'installât rapidement dans la voiture de son frère**

**-Petit frère, attaches ta ceinture, je ne veux pas ma faire sermonner par maman !**

**-Ok, toi aussi alors !**

**-Evidemment.**

Chris brancha son auto radio, la musique de Police envahissant alors l'habitacle.

-Alors comment c'est passé ta journée

-**Moyen !**

**-Et pourquoi ?**

**-J'ai qu'un B en algèbre, papa n'était pas content !**

**-Quel imbécile ! C'est déjà très bien Tony ?**

Ensemble ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Chris était non seulement le grand frère de l'enfant, mais il faisait aussi souvent office de père pour Tony, Vincenzo DiNozzo n'avait jamais vraiment tenu ce rôle pour son fils cadet. De l'autre côté de la route, deux voitures, faisaient la course. Chris ne put éviter la collision entre les véhicules, un bruit de tôles froissées, se fit entendre dans la rue. Les habitants sortirent aussitôt, et virent les trois véhicules accidentés. Tony avait perdu connaissance, la plus part des habitants étaient sous le choc. L'un d'eux médecins, annonça le décès de Chris, les deux autres conducteurs s'en sortirent avec quelques contusions. Tony se réveillât, à l'arrivée des secours, il appela son frère de toute sa force, mais ce dernier ne lui répondait pas. Il vit les secouristes installer ce dernier sur un brancard, lorsqu'ils mirent un drap sur le visage de Chris. Tony s'agita et hurla.

**-Pourquoi vous lui faites ça, il va avoir peur ! Arrêtez ! Non**

**-Calme toi petit tout va bien se passer**.

L'enfant s'était réveillé, quelques heures plus tard à l'hôpital, après avoir subit une opération sur son poignet gauche. A son chevet, il avait trouvé sa mère en larmes.

-**Où est Chris Maman ?**

**-Chris est mort par ta faute, Anthony ! Si tu n'avais voulu aller voir ce film, si tu n'avais rien réclamé Christopher serait encore en vie !**

**-Vincenzo, s'il te plait arrête, Anthony n'y est pour rien.**

L'homme parti en claquant la porte, laissant sa femme et son fils en larmes. Floriana pris son fils dans ses bras, mais rien ne pouvait calmer les pleures de l'enfant. Les medcins donnèrent à l'enfant et à la mère de quoi dormir.

_**23 Juin Demeure familial**_.

Le corps de Chris, reposait dans une chambre. Tony tenait précieusement une gourmette en OR dans ses doigts. Son père, avait refusé de mettre cette gourmette au poignet de Chris, estimant que ce bijou n'avait pas suffisamment de valeur. Pourtant Tony le savait, cette gourmette Chris l'adorait. Bien plus que la chevalière, qu'il avait au doigt. Chris n'aimait pas cette chevalière, d'ailleurs il ne la portait que très rarement. Lorsque, que Vincenzo s'approcha de Tony, ce dernier pleurait toujours. L'homme rentra dans une colère monstre, son fils eu alors le droit à une gifle, qui mit l'enfant au sol

-**Anthony, comporte toi en homme, et arrête de pleurer. Un homme ne pleure pas ! Et en plus tu n'as pas à pleurer, ce qui est arrivé est uniquement de ta faute. Tu m'entends de ta faute. Je n'ai jamais voulut de toi comme fils, tu n'es qu'un faible.**

L'enfant ravala sa dernière larme se sentant toujours plus coupable.

_**24 Juin 1982**_

L'enterrement de Chris avait ramenait beaucoup de monde, la chapelle était pleine. Beaucoup de personnes étaient resté dehors. Tony avait le visage fermé à toutes émotions. Il tenait fermement la main de sa mère en larmes pour la soutenir.

_**Fin du flash back**_.

Tony, se tenait assis, les genoux repliés contre son torse. Retenant par habitude ses larmes. Gibbs assit à ses côtés avait la gorges nouée devant les aveux de son agent.

-DiNozzo, je ne suis pas ton père, craque si tu 'en a envie !

-Non patron, je n'aurais pas la force de te raconter la suite si je craque.

-Ok vas y !

_**Flash back**_

**Septembre 1982**

Tony avait vécu un été difficile pour un enfant de son âge, après avoir perdu son frère bien aimé. Sa mère partait elle aussi, emmenée de force par des médecins, cette dernière hurlait.

-Laissez, moi mon fils à besoin de moi. Anthony je t'aime, je t'aime petit prince.

-Moi aussi Maman, je viendrais voir.

Si aucunes larmes ne coulaient sur son visage. Elles coulaient dans son corps. Son père le forçat à rentrer.

-Demain, tu rentres à l'école !

**Octobre 1982**

Tony tenait dans ses mains son bulletin mensuel. Son père allait être furieux. Ses notes avaient baissés. Comme souvent, il apporta à son père un verre de scotch avec de la glace.

-Papa mon bulletin !

-Algèbre B, anglais A-, Histoire,B-…Les résultats d'Anthony sont en baisse, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible au vu de ce qu'il a vécut cette année.

Anthony, tu n'es qu'un incapable, la seule chose que sache à peut près faire comme il le faut c'est ramasser les excréments des chevaux. Je te trouverais des cours particuliers, je veux que tes notes soient irréprochables.

_le père de Tony, fanatique de la guerre de sécession participait à des reconstructions de la guerre de sécession. Tony était alors chargé de ramasser les excréments des chevaux_.


	12. Confidences

Gibbs avait le regard fixe sur son jeune agent. Ce dernier malgré son récit, son histoire gardait le visage fermé à toutes émotions. Son regard en devenait presque indifférent. Gibbs trouvait, que l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés était terrifiant. Bien loin du Tony, qu'il pensait si bien connaître. Gibbs, sentait un immense colère monter en lui, elle était tournée, contre le père de Tony, contre Lydecker et contre lui-même, de rien avoir vu avant. Il ressentait en même temps une immense admiration envers son agent. Comment avait-il put grandir, comme il l'avait fait, après tout ce qu'il avait dut vivre au cours de son enfance. Il se demanda aussi si Tony, avait réellement eu un adolescence digne de ce nom. Ils restèrent pendant un moment silencieux. Puis Tony continuât son récit.

-**Tout a commencé ce jour là patron, je n'étais qu'un gosse. Jamais je n'aurais put imaginer, qu'un adulte puisse faire ça. Je n'avais pas vu Maman, depuis près de deux mois. Une fois par semaine mon géniteur dans sa grande générosité, mon père me donnait le droit d'appeler Maman. 20 minutes et pas plus. Quand je raccrochais, je me sentait de nouveau seul et personne avec qui parler. Bien entendu mon géniteur restait derrière, moi surveillant chacune de mes paroles. Bien souvent j'allais m'isoler dans ma chambre avec un bouquin, un album photos…Ce jour là, mon père est rentrer dans ma chambre.**

_Flash Back_

_« __**Anthony, Samuel Lydecker te donnera des cours particuliers, même si je doute qu'il arrive à quelque chose avec un ignare tel que toi !**_

_**-Merci Père. Bonjour Monsieur Lydecker !**_

_**-Bonjour Anthony, appelles moi Sam ! Je crois que nous allons bien nous attendre.**_

_L'enfant s'était sentit plus que mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de trahir son frère. Tony avait toujours été un enfant brillant à l'école quoi que son père puisse en dir. Mais pas un surdoué comme Chris. Avant c'était son frère qui venait l'aider, et la plus part du temps l'enfant y arrivait seul. C'est à son frère ou à sa mère que l'enfant récitait ses leçons. Et là il devait le faire devant un inconnu. Avant lorsqu'il avait finit ses devoirs Tony, allait jouer au basket avec Chris, aux échecs quand il pleuvait. Il adorait ces moments de complicité. Au début tout se passait pour le mieux .Doucement l'homme avait sut gagner la confiance de l'enfant._

_Fin du Flash Back_

**-Je lui ai fait confiance patron, je n'ai rien su voir !**

**-Tu ne pouvais pas deviner DiNozzo ! Tu n'étais qu'un gosse !**

**-Je ne saurais pas dire quand ses premiers gestes sont apparus. Ca a commencé par des gestes anodins. Une main sur l'épaule, des plaisanteries, une main sur la tête…**

Gibbs, se sentit soudainement mal, il regarda instinctivement sa main, en repensant à ce geste, cette claque qu'il avait si souvent donné à son agent. Tony eu alors un sourire, qui se fini par un rire.

-**Patron, te fais pas de soucis ! Ta claque derrière mon crâne tu peux encore me la donner. Et même si elle me fait râler, je me sent un peux orphelin quand tu n'en donnes pas !**

**-Merci DiNozzo ! **

**-Cette année là, comme les suivantes d'ailleurs, mon père n'as pas voulut s'encombrer de moi pour les fêtes de fin d'année !Ses maîtresses avait bien plus d'importance que son fils. Il m'a envoyé chez mes grands-parents maternels ! Nonna,** **ma grand-mère est toujours en vie, elle est géniale, à 85 ans elle déborde encore d'énergie, je lui doit beaucoup. C'est grâce à elle que je n'ai pas plongé. Pour ces vacances j'ai enfin put voire Maman, sans aucun doute le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais recevoir. Les vacances sont passées trop vite, le dernier jour, Maman pleurait, j'ai eu l'impression de lui briser le cœur et par la même occasion le mien. Elle à eu un crise, et il a fallut l'emmener d'urgences à l'hôpital. Mes grands-parents m'on emmené, à l'aéroport. Nonna, m'a remplit le sac de gourmandises. J'ai attendu mon père pendant près de deux heures, un agent de la sécurité est finalement venu me voir puis il appelé mon père. Le major d'homme, de mon père est venu me chercher. Mon géniteur, avait plus important à faire que de penser à moi. Je suis rentré et je suis allé me coucher dans la chambre de Chris. Il y avait encore son odeur. J'ai oublié le son de sa voix ! C'est après que les gestes de Lydecker ont réellement commencés. Le 11 janvier 1983, c'était un mardi, il a commencé par fermer les volets, puis il a verrouillé la porte. Il a commencé par se masturber devant moi. Il m'a forcé a me mettre à genoux, à ouvrir la bouche. Je peux encore l'entendre jouir, et moi je n'avais qu'une envie vomir. Au fil du temps s'est devenu plus douloureux. Un jour il m'a forcé, a me mettre nu devant lui, il m'a couché de force sur le lit. Je peux encore ressentir la douleur! Il m'a fait promettre de rien dire, ou alors il ferait du mal à ma mère. Mes notes se sont améliorées, en espérant que du coup il me donnerait moins de cours voire plus du tout. Il venait moins souvent, c'était déjà ça. Si les autres ont eu des cours particulier c'est parce que mon géniteur ne cessait de vanter ses mérites. Et par ma faute les autres ont connus le même enfer que moi.**

**-Ce n'est pas toi le coupable Tony !**

**-Vas donc le dire aux autres, aux parents de ****William Sanders. Qui c'est suicidé, à l'âge de 13 ans à cause de cette histoire.**

**-Tu portes des responsabilités qui ne sont pas les tiennes !**

**-A l'âge de 12 ans, je suis arrivé à en parler à Claudia ma baby-sitter. Qui avait aussi été la petite amie de Chris et la sœur de Mike Martinez. Elle m'a écouté. Nous sommes allés en parler à mon géniteur. Une fois que Claudia est partit, mon père m'a traité de tous les noms, aliéné, mythomane, imbécile…Il s'est avéré que les autres avaient aussi subis des sévices de la part de Lydecker. Ils sont allés porter plainte ensemble. Puis Lydecker, s'est, tué en voiture. Je ne me suis douté de rien. Mais quel con je suis.**

**-Tony tu ne pouvais pas savoir !**

**-Si seulement je n'avais pas pensé qu'a moi ! Si j'avais continué d'être mauvais à l'école, mon géniteur n'aurait jamais venté les mérites de cette ordure.**

**-Avec des si Tony on refait le monde ! Et si je n'étai pas parti au Koweït, Shannon et Kelly seraient encore en vie, si j'avais tué Ari quand j'en avais l'occasion Kate serait encore en vie !**

**-Parlons en de Kate ! On s'est aimé Gibbs, malgré ta règle 12 !**

**-Je l'ignorais.**

**-Tu voies, je porte malheur à ceux qui m'aime. Chris, Maman, Kendra, Paula !**

**-Ce ne sont que des coïnci…**

**-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! Toi qui ne crois jamais aux coïncidences !**

**-Il y'a des exceptions à toutes les règles DiNozzo. Qui était Kendra ?**

**-Je l'ai connu au collège, on était tous les deux pensionnaires. Si elle était là, contrairement à moi et à la plupart des élèves ce n'était pas grâce à la fortunes des ses parents. Mais grâce à des bourses. Les autres élèves ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup en plus d'être un génie, elle était black. Comme moi elle était un peu marginalisée. A l'âge de 14 ans notre amitié s'est transformée en flirt. On se cachait comme beaucoup d'ados, pour s'embrasser on ne s'est jamais fait prendre. En cours on été en constante compétition, qui serait le meilleur. Un week-end elle m'a invité chez elle. Il n'y avait pas d'argent, mais de l'amour. Nonna, en apprenant ce qu'avait fait la famille de Kendra, les a tous invité chez elle pour une semaine. Elle a finalement prit sa famille chez elle, August, le père de Kendra s'occupe toujours d'entretenir le jardin. Au décès de Maman, Kendra a été un soutien précieux. C'est devenu plus sérieux, après. L'été de mes 18 ans, je suis parti une semaine avec Logan. Nonna, m'a appelé dans la semaine, pour m'annoncer la mort de Kendra. C'est un groupe de néonazi qui l'a agressé. Après l'avoir violée, il l'on battu à mort. Elle était méconnaissable. C'est ce jour là que j'ai décidé de rentrer dans la police. **

**-Je l'ignorai !**

**-On a tous nos secrets patron.**

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux agents, Gibbs en avait découvert plus durant cette conversation qu'au court des six années ou il avait travaillé avec Tony.

-**Tu te souviens du jour où j'ai eu la peste ?**

**-Comment l'oublier ?**

**-Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu aussi mal. J'ai vraiment crut, que j'allais mourir. C'est Kate qui m'a donné le courage de m'en sortir. Jamais je ne pourrai rivaliser avec son courage. En restant près de moi elle risquait à tout moment d'être contaminée.**

Gibbs s'approcha de son agent, et lui donna une claque derrière le crâne.

-**Tu as la mémoire courte DiNozzo !**

**-Et comment ça ?**

**-Je te rappelles qu'après, la peste tu devait prendre 3 semaines de congés maladie. Mais non, tu es revenu avant. Alors maintenant souviens toi de cette voiture piégée. Tu as pris la place et de McGee, tu as attendu que Kate et McGee soient hors de danger pour partir. Tu leurs à dit que tu courais bien plus vite qu'eux, en temps normal oui, mais là même marcher te faisait mal, alors courir ! Tu as pensé à eux bien avant de penser à toi. Si ce n'est pas du courage, dis moi ce que c'est ?**

**-L'envie de me faire mousser !**

**-Moi je sais que c'est plus que ça !**

**-Pourquoi, patron ce n'est pas moi qu'il a choisi ?**

**-Je n'ai pas de réponse à ta question.**

**-Comme pour Paula je n'ai rien fait !**

**-Tu ne pouvais rien faire !**

**-Gibbs ?**

**-Oui Tony !**

**-Les autres sont au courant ?**

**-Oui !**

**-Qui a vu la vidéo ?**

**-McGee, Ziva en partie et moi ?**

Tony avait l'air plus embarrassé par le fait que les autres soit au courant que par sa propre histoire.

-**Je sais que c'est un peu trop demandé moi je voudrai avoir une semaine de congés !**

**-Je t'en donne 2.**

**-Merci, je ne te demanderai qu'une chose. Je veux une copie de la vidéo.**

**-Tu crois que c'est vraiment raisonnable.**

**-J'en ai besoin.**

**-Ok, tu en trouveras une dans mon bureau, dans le premier tiroir.**

**-Merci**

Gibbs, vit son agent partir, il savait comment réagir face à un terroriste, à une bombe, a une attaque terroriste et encore beaucoup de choses. Mais face a son agent, son ami ce fils spirituel il ne savait pas que faire pour l'aider. Gibbs se promit à lui-même, qu'il mettrai tout en œuvre pour retrouver Lydecker.


	13. La lettre

Tony était chez lui, une douleur sourde envahissait son corps. Il se sentait tellement mal que chacun de ses muscles étaient contractés. Il n'avait qu'une envie, être seul, sans aucun bruits parasites, il coupa alors ses téléphones fixe et son portable. Il sortit la cassette de son sac, son magnétoscope d'un vieux carton, il le brancha et finit par insérer la cassette. Etait-ce un besoin de se faire du mal ou simplement le fait de vouloir comprendre pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal. Au bout du compte la vision de la casette lui fit bien plus de mal que de bien. Il passa la fin de la cassette au ralenti en stoppant sur le visage de Kate. Il resta un long moment devant cette image. Il avait l'impression que Kate l'observait. Il regarda de nouveau la cassette, et la une profonde envie de vomir le prit aux tripes. Il s'observa, dans le miroir et se moment il détesta sans vraiment savoir pourquoi son reflet. Il coupa toutes sources de lumière, coupa l'électricité, il se contenta de la lumière d'une simple bougie. Il prit sa boîte dans ses mains.

Flash back

Le petit Anthony DiNozzo 5 ans, était sur un lit d'hôpital. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années s'approcha de lui.

-Alors Anthony, tu vas mieux mon grand ?

-Oui Nonno, mais je m'ennui !

-Je comprends, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

-Montre moi Nonno.

-Pas si vite ! Tiens.

L'enfant ouvrit le paquet, et il trouva une magnifique boîte en bois. Anthony était émerveillé devant la boite entièrement sculpté.

-C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

-Oui c'est moi, tu pourras y mettre tous tes secrets. Ouvres là il y a une autre surprise à l'intérieur, mais c'est un secret il ne faut pas le dire à ta maman ni à Nonna sinon elles vont me gronder !

L'enfant ouvrit la boîte et la trouva rempli de bonbons.

Fin du flash back

La vie d'Anthony DiNozzo se trouvait dans cette boîte. La quasi-totalité des objets qui s'y trouvaient n'avait aucune valeur, mais à ses yeux aucun objet de luxe n'aurait pu avoir plus de valeur. Au fond de la boîte, se trouvait une enveloppe qui n'avait jamais été ouverte. Il tenait, l'enveloppe dans ses mains tremblantes. Les derniers mots que sa mère avait écrit avant de s'éteindre. Jamais il n'avait trouvé le courage de l'ouvrir. Le temps était peut être venu. Il parvint finalement à l'ouvrir. Ce papier à lettre il s'en souvenait parfaitement, il lui l'avait offert pour le Noël 1986.

_A__nthony,_

_Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, je n'ai eu cesse de t'aimer. Avant ta naissance j'avais fais trois fausses couches. Mais tu es arrivé mon petit miracle, un peux trop tôt sans doutes, trop prématurément ! 1K300 de bonheur, les médecins avaient doutes quand à ta survie, mais tu as tenu bon ! Après trois mois de couveuse. J'étais aussi terrifier de ne pas savoir m'occuper de toi. Pour la naissance de ton frère je n'étais q'une enfant de 17 ans, ta grand-mère paternelle était toujours derrière moi, pour me dire que je m'occupais mal de mon enfant. A la sortie, c'est elle qui faisait tout. Dix ans après tu es arrivé dans nos vies. Ton frère adorait s'occuper de toi ! Je me souviens encore de tes premiers pas, tu avais 11 mois, en l'espace d'une seconde je t'ai perdu de vue. Tu étais allé tranquillement dans la chambre de Christopher. Cette chambre est devenue par la suite votre lieu de rencontre ! Et ton premier jour au jardin d'enfants, quelle angoisse pour moi, et te voilà du haut de tes trois ans, me dire « Maman tu peux partir, je suis un grand garçon maintenant ! Tu dois être courageuse » Ce qui le soir ne t'as absolument pas empêché de ma sauter dans les bras avec un « Maman, je t'aime ». Te souviens tu du « Petit Prince » de Saint-Exupéry, tu adorais cette histoire, je te l'ai lu un nombre incalculable de fois ! Tu en étais arrivé à connaître l'histoire par cœur !_

_Et nos vacances à Beecher, chez tes grands-parents ! Quelle peur tu nous a fait, l'hiver 77, tu jouais dehors, tu pensais sûrement que la glace était assez solide, et tu es tombé le lac glacé ! C'est ton frère qui t'a repêché. Mon Dieu, j'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre ! Je t'aime plus que tout mon amour et où que je sois après ma mort je ne cesserai de t'aimer !_

_C'est toi qui m'as donné la force de ne pas mettre fin à mes jours après la mort de ton frère. Je ne sais pas ce que tu deviendras, mais je suis seras un homme bon et généreux. Je m'en veux tellement de pas avoir été là pour toi après la mort de Christopher. J'ose espérer que tu ne garderas pas une image trop négative de moi. Adieu petit prince, et ne l'oublies jamais je t'aimes ! _

_Maman_

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, les larmes avaient coulé le long de son visage. Toutes ces larmes qu'il avait retenues pendant des années. Il fut soudainement prit de sanglots qui ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter. Il s'allongeât sur son lit et s'endormit. Il fut réveillé en sursaut par ses cauchemars, les visages de Christopher, sa mère, Kendra, Kate et Paula ! Il avait mal au plus profond de ses tripes. Il se sentait tellement seul. Son corps tout entier tremblait, il lui fut impossible de retrouver le sommeil. A 4h00 du matin, il se décida comme tous les matins, à aller faire un footing d'une heure. A son retour il prit sa douche, puis il ouvrit son frigo mais la simple vu de toute nourriture le fit de nouveau vomir.

Gibbs était rentré chez lui, Gibbs qui avait pensé ne voire pire que les images sur cette maudite cassette s'était trompé. Entendre Tony en parler était encore plus atroce. Il s'était longtemps demandé si il devait où pas appeler ou aller voir son agent, il s'était finalement résigné à ne rien faire. Il avait tant de chose à lui dire, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça ! En cet instant le seul lieux où il voulait être était sa cave, cet endroit cet endroit ou il aimait se retrouver et où paradoxalement il ne sentait jamais seul. Toutes ces personnes avec lesquelles il avait partagé sa passion, ses rêves…Il avait gardé près de lui son téléphone en espérant un appel de son agent. Contre combien de terroristes s'était-il battu ? Combien d'inconnus avait-il protégés ? Combien de criminels avait-il mit sous les verrous ?... Mais devant la détresse, de son agent, de son ami il était totalement désarmé et impuissant. Cette sensation accentuait encore sa colère. Il s'endormit finalement dans cave.

NCIS 6h30

Tony chose plutôt rare était arrivé avant son mentor. Il avait commencé par ouvrir ses emails, puis il était descendu au MATC, pour avoir les dernières directives. Il avait informé Gibbs de l'affaires et de ses trouvailles dès l'arrivé de ce dernier.

-Bonjour Patron !

-Bonjour DiNozzo, alors qu'est que l'on a ?

-July **Kaat**, 23 ans née le 10 août 1983, retrouvée violée, laissée pour morte et torturée dans Franklin Park à 4h25 ce matin. Elle est à l'hôpital de Bethésda, dans le coma !

-De la famille ?

-Oui, Gregory son frère jumeau, il habite New York, Harry 16 élève au lycée Roosevelt et enfin Georgia 13 ans, trisomique. Leurs parents sont morts le 18 Avril 2004, dans un accident de voiture. C'est suite à ce drame qu'elle s'est engagée dans la Marine. Pour subvenir au besoin de sa famille.

-Très bien DiNozzo, un café ?

-Merci patron !

-Tu as une sale tête.

-Je pourrais te retourner le compliment !

-Grégory Kaat, est il au courant !

-Oui il est dans l'avion, avec son frère et sa sœur ! Ils devaient passer une semaine chez leur frère !

-Bon, dès que David et McGee sont là on part ! Tu ne voulais pas partir en vacances ?

-Si mais j'attend la fin de la semaine !

-Ok

7H00

Ziva venait d'arriver, McGee la suivait à quelques minutes près/

-Préparez vos affaires, on part pour le Franklin Park !

Comme d'habitude Gibbs conduisait d'une manière plus que sportives, ne maquant pas la moindre entrave au code de la route. Tony restait plus que silencieux, McGee grimaçait de temps à autre, il n'arriverait décidemment jamais à s'habituer à la conduite de son supérieur, quand à Ziva elle semblait imperturbable, et pour cause sa conduite était encore plus dangereuse que celle de Gibbs.

Franklin Park

-DiNozzo, croquis, Ziva tu va interroger l'homme qui l'as retrouvé, McGee relevé d'indices !

Gibbs gardait un œil attentif sur son agent et tentant de déceler le moindre signe de faiblesse. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Ziva était allée voire, l'homme qui avait retrouvé la victime.

-Bonjour agent Ziva David, monsieur ?

-James Taylor.

-Bien dites moi comment vous avez trouvé la victime et quand ?

-Il était à peux près 4h30, et je venais de rentrer du travail, est comme tout les jours je suis allée me promener avec Anthony, Anthony c'est mon chien ! En fait c'est lui qui l'a trouvé.

Ziva ne put s'empêcher de rire voyant aux pieds de l'homme un bulldog !

Elle s'excusa auprès de l'homme, et continua son interrogatoire.

-Allez on remballe tout, direction le NCIS !

-Bien patron

Durant le trajet, pour détendre l'atmosphère qui était plus que pesante.

-Et Tony, tu sais le chien du témoin ?

-Oui Ziva, qu'est qu'il a ?

-Un superbe nom « Anthony », c'était un ..un Bullock !

-Un bulldog Ziva !

-Ca ne change rien McGee.

-Oh si, si tu compare Sandra Bullock à ce chien je doutes qu'elle le prenne bien.

Le retour dans la voiture se passa bien mieux, le chien avait finit par faire tout le monde même Gibbs si était mis.

11h15 NCIS

Tout comme Ziva et McGee, Gibbs en revenant du MATC avait remarqué la lividité de son agent, mais ce dernier s'obstinait à reconnaître l'évidence. Gibbs jetait de temps en temps comme les autres un regard sur son agent, Tony semblait de plus en plus pâle. Ce dernier était sur son rapport, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il fournissait un mauvais travaille, mais il le faisait au détriment de sa santé. Plus que ses collègues c'est lui qu'il mettait en danger.

12 h05.

Les agents sortaient pour aller manger, Tony lui restait imperturbable. Même l'arrivé de Ducky, ne l'avait pas fait réagir.

-DiNozzo, tu viens avec moi et Ducky on va casser la croûte, je t'offre le repas !

Plus qu'une suggestion c'était un ordre que Gibbs lui donnait. Tony se leva alors de son siége, a peine eut-il fait un pas que sa vue se brouillât, même la voix de Gibbs lui semblait lointaine, son corps chancelait dangereusement mais sa fierté l'obligeait à continuer. Gibbs s'était approché lentement de son agent, et lorsque le corps de Tony s'affaissa, son patron le retint. Ducky, s'était à son tour approché de l'agent à terre. Tony avait rapidement reprit connaissance.

-Anthony, depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ?

-Hier midi.

-Et qu'as-tu mangé ?

-La moitié d'un pan-bagnat.

-Et tu penses franchement que s'est suffisant.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai pu avaler !

-DiNozzo, tu es en vacances à partir de cette après midi ! Et tu n'as pas le choix.

Au final ils étaient allés manger avec Tony, qui avait à peine touché à son assiette. Puis il l'avait ramené chez lui. En chemin ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une pharmacie, où Ducky avait prit, un puissant somnifère et des antidépresseurs pour Tony. Ils l'avaient déposé à son appart sans avoir le moindre mot de sa part. Ducky avait déposé les médicaments sur sa table. Et Tony était resté seul.


	14. Chapter 14

Seul, c'était le terme juste. Tony était furieux contre Gibbs, contre Ducky et contre la terre entière. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ce que Ducky avait laissé sur la table, un seul comprimé de somnifère, comme si il pouvait vouloir une connerie. Son regard se posa sur l'autre boîte, le médecin lui avait laissé des antidépresseurs, jamais non jamais il ne pourrait accepter cet état, ce mot « dépressif » ; cela signifiait être faible. Tony depuis longtemps avait toujours voulu être le plus fort, ne jamais montre ses faiblesses même dans les moments les plus douloureux. Au fil des années il s'était forgé une carapace. Il réussissait le plus souvent, et pour ne pas montrer ses émotions, il plaisantait, parlait films, femmes…Il prit alors la boîte de comprimés, et la vida dans les toilettes. Si son père lui trouvait un soulagement avec la bouteille, Tony c'était plus avec son humour. Combien de fois enfant il avait du servir son père, pour le voir imbibé par l'alcool. Tony se dirigeât vers le bar, l'ouvrit et en sortit une bouteille de bourbon, la marque favorite de son père. Il dévissa le bouchon, l'odeur nauséabonde de cette boisson le mit dans fureur noire, dans un geste incontrôlé, il envoya la bouteille se briser contre le mur. Cette fois l'odeur emplit la pièce, faisant remonter à la surface un souvenir douloureux.

Flash back

Le jeune Anthony DiNozzo avait mal dormit, son père après être rentré tard avait passé la nuit avec l'une de ces trop nombreuses maîtresses. En partant pour l'école l'enfant avait commis l'erreur de faire trop de bruit. Son père était sortit furieux de sa chambre

-Anthony, tu es un idiot où tu le fais exprès pour me mettre en colère. Et voilà par ta faute j'ai mal à la tête »

-Je suis désolé.

-Ca ne suffit pas, qu'est ce que j'ai fais au bon dieu pour mériter un fils comme toi ! Tu aurais du mourir dans cette accident !

Il avait giflé l'enfant, et par la même occasion l'avait déséquilibré, l'enfant avait alors chuté dans les escaliers. L'enfant s'était relevé tout en ressentant une vive douleur au pouce gauche. Tony était monté dans le bus, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Le jeune Anthony, avait eu mal une bonne partie du matin. Jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur ne remarque l'était du doigt de l'enfant qui avait triplé de volume. Une ambulance était venue le chercher au collège. Ce n'était qu'une simple fracture. Son père était venu le chercher, Anthony était resté prés de sept heures à l'hôpital, à attendre que son père vienne le chercher. Lorsque l'homme s'était présenté aux urgences, personnes n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il était l'auteur de cette chute. Il avait joué au père parfait. Celui dont l'enfant avait si souvent rêvé.

-Anthony, mon grand viens on rentre à la maison. Tu aurais tu me dire ce matin que tu t'étais fais mal !

Mais le véritable Vincenzo DiNozzo avait fait son retour, insultant son fils en lui rappelant à quel point il était un imbécile pour son père. L'instant d'un moment l'enfant avait cru à l'amour de son père.

Fin du flash back.

NCIS

Gibbs était arrivé au bureau sans son agent. Ziva lui avait aussitôt demandé ou était Tony.

-Gibbs où est Tony ?

-Chez lui agent David.

-Il ne fallait pas le laisser seul !

-Ce n'est plus un enfant !

-Peut être mais il n'est pas dans son plateau.

-Dans son assiette Ziva. Je lui fais confiance, et il a besoin d'être seul pour faire le point.

Ziva était partit en fusillant son patron du regard. Malgré ses certitudes Gibbs était plus qu'inquiet pour l'agent. Il connaissait les manières et la façon par lesquelles son agent agirait. Et pour cause, sur certains points ils agissaient de la même façon. Et tant qu'ils n'auraient pas retrouvé Lydecker, Gibbs savait parfaitement que Tony ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil. Tant que cette ordure ne serait pas sous les verrous. Gibbs, s'était fait la promesse de le retrouver, et il le payerait cher, car pour lorsque l'on s'en prenait à l'un des ses agents personne ne pouvait s'en sortir sans conséquences, et encore moins si l'on s'en prenait à un enfant !

Appartement de Tony.

L'odeur du bourbon c'était dissipé, elle avait fait place à une odeur de jasmin, Tony avait fait brûlé un bâton d'encens. C'était le parfum favori de Kate. Il s'assit un moment sur son canapé en ferment les œil, et l'espace d'un moment il eut l'impression, qu'elle se tenait contre sa poitrine. Il se leva, pris ses clefs et sortit de l'appartement. Il s'arrêta chez un fleuriste, celui que Kate affectionnait tellement, il prit un bouquet, il était composé d'une multitude des fleurs différentes. Il sortit un parfum de sa besace, « Chanel n°5 » ! Kate adorait ce parfum, Tony avait voulut lui faire la surprise. Mais il n'avait pas eut le temps de lui l'offrir. Puis il prit la direction du cimetière .Il s'arrêta devant une tombe « Caitlin Todd 18 Juillet 1974 - 24 Mai 2003 » Il se baissa pour déposer le bouquet sur la tombe.

-Kate, je ne suis venu que 3 fois depuis ta mort. Je n'aime cet endroit, ici je n'ai pas l'impression de te retrouver. Tu es partie, mais ton absence est toujours là. On dit que le temps efface la douleur, on apprend à vivre avec, mais elle est toujours là. La vie continue, Gibbs me donne toujours des claques derrière le crâne, Ducky fait toujours la conversation à ces cadavres, Abby reste notre rayon de soleil et McGee il bafouille encore un peu mais il prends de plus en plus d'assurance. Tu me manques tellement !

NCIS

L'ambiance était plus que glacée au NCIS.

-McGee je veux en savoir plus sur July Katt

-Elle à reçut un appel de son frère hier soir, vers 21h00 pour finir…

-McGee, ça peut faire avancer l'enquête ?

-Non patron…

-La suite McGee

-Il y'a un mois elle a changé de numéro de téléphone elle était apparemment harcelée par téléphone.

-Et par qui ?

-On ne sait pas, chaque appel a été passé d'une cabine téléphonique, et à chaque fois d'une cabine différente.

-Gibbs ?

-Oui Ziva !

-Elle s'est séparée de Michael Harmon, il y a six mois. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quatre ans, ils ont vécut un peu plus de un an ensemble. Il habite 6 Avenue Martin Luther King.

-Bien on va lui rendre une petite visite !

Appartement de Tony

De retour chez lui Tony réalisa que la seule chose dont il envie, était de partir loin de cette ville, loin de ce cauchemar. Trop de choses se passait dans son esprit pour pouvoir rester ici.

-…

-Oui, c'est Anthony !

-…

-Ca peut aller, je voudrais venir passer quelques jours chez toi !

-…

-Demain !

-…

-Parfait.

-…

-Moi aussi, je t'embrasse à demain.

Il composa un autre numèro

-Oui bonjour ici l'aéroport central de Washington !

-Oui bonjour, je voudrai prendre un vol pour Chicago, pour demain

-J'ai un vol à 8h21, il ne me reste plus que des billets en première classe !

-Ce sera parfait.

-A quel nom Anthony DiNozzo, D-i-n-o-z-z-o

-C'est noté, je vous demanderez, de venir récupérer votre billet 1 h00 avant l'embarquement.

-Merci.

Tony, sortit un plat de son frigo, il le mangeât devant la télé, pris le somnifère que Ducky lui avait donné, et grâce au comprimé il parvint à s'endormir facilement.

_Excusez moi pour l'attente, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des __reviews__, à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic…___


	15. Nonna

Appartement de Michael Harmon.

-NCIS Ouvrez !

L'homme affalé sur son sofa, se leva pour ouvrir tout en maugréant contre la personne qui frappait à sa porte.

-Michael Harmon ?

-C'est lui-même !

-Nous pouvons rentrer ?

-J'ai le choix ?

-Non !

-Et bien entrez !

-Ziva, McGee allez faire un tour des lieux ! M. Harmon que pouvez vous me dire au sujet de July Kaat ?

-Nous sommes séparés depuis 6 mois, et nous sommes resté ensemble un peux plus de quatre ans. Pourquoi me poser cette question ?

-Elle a été sauvagement battue la nuit dernière !

-Merde et comment elle va ?

-Pour l'instant elle est dans le coma ! Où étiez vous cette nuit de minuit à 6h00 du matin !

- A l'hôpital universitaire, je suis interne au service des urgences pédiatrique en cinquième année ! J'ai pris mon service à 21h00, pour rentrer ici à 7h30. J'allais prendre un café, je vous en offre un.

-Merci. Je vais vérifier votre alibi !

-Où est-elle ?

-A Bethesda, au service de réanimation.

-Avez-vous une idée de qui pouvait lui en vouloir ?

-Non, on ne se parlait plus depuis notre rupture !

-Et pourquoi avez-vous rompus ?

-Les disputes étaient devenues quotidiennes.

Gibbs prit le café et le liquide noir qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

Le lendemain 6h30 appartement de Tony.

Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, Tony avait passé une véritable nuit, qui n'avait été ponctuée de cauchemars en tout genres et par conséquent pas de réveil en sursaut. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Ducky. Il prit une douche salvatrice et un petit déjeuner plus qu'expéditif. En effet il se contenta d'un jus de fruits. Il s'arrêta un moment devant son miroir, son visage était plus que pâle, amaigri, d'épaisses cernes s'étaient formées sous yeux. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un inconnu. Il remplit son sac de voyage de diverses affaires personnelles. Il appela une compagnie de taxi. Regarda un moment par la fenêtre, pour voir qu'il pleuvait. Puis il sortit, de son appartement, il croisa sa voisine de palier avec qui il avait prit l'habitude de parler en espagnol.

-Buneos dias señora Hernedez !...

Tony lui parlait toujours en espagnol, quand il le pouvait il l'accompagnait en ville pour faire ses courses. Cette dernière aimait parlait avec son voisin dans sa langue maternelle.

Tony prit ensuite le taxi en direction de l'aéroport. Ce voyage se fit dans le plus grand silence. Seul l'auto radio rompait le silence avec la voix de Frank Sinatra. Ce chanteur ramenait Tony à son enfance, là ou après un cauchemar sa mère venait le prendre dans ses bras, en le berçant jusqu'à ce que l'enfant s'endorme, souvent sur un air de Frank Sinatra, ou d'Edith Piaf. Comme il aurait voulu en cet instant se retrouver dans les bras rassurants de sa mère. La voix du chauffeur sortit Tony de ses pensées.

-Nous sommes arrivés Monsieur !

-Merci combien je vous doit ?

-33 $ s'il vous plait !

Tony sortit de deux billets de 20 $ de son portefeuille. Et il les tendit au chauffeur.

-Monsieur votre monnaie.

-Gardez là.

Le jeune agent partit alors en direction de l'embarcadère.

Hôpital de Bethesda 8h10

Gibbs venait d'arriver au service de réanimation, où il s'était d'abord entretenu avec le médecin en charge de la patiente.

-Docteur Carter ?

-Oui !

-Bonjour, je suis l'agent Gibbs en charge de l'enquête sur l'agression de Melle Kaat !

-Bien venez dans mon bureau, je vais vous dire ce qu'il en est !

-Merci !

Gibbs rentra dans le bureau du docteur, et s'assit sur une chaise. Le médecin commença alors son récit.

-L'homme qui s'en ai prit à Melle Kaat, à prit un malin plaisir à la faire souffrir. Il à commençait par la brûler à l'aide d'un mégot de cigarette. Nous en avons trouvé un grand nombre sur tous son corps. Elle a été violée à plusieurs reprise, elle à reçut différents coups de poings sur tous le corps et comble de l'horreur cet ordure lui a aussi enfoncé un couteau dans le vagin, il l'a visiblement jetée violement contre le sol ce qui à provoqué un traumatisme crânien.

-Pauvre fille ! Elle va s'en sortir !

-Elle devrait, elle se trouve dans un coma d'état 1. Mais nous ne pouvons être sure de rien ! Les blessures les plus dures à guérir ne seront pas physiques !

-Je vous remercie docteur !

-Chambre 882, son frère est à ses côtés ! Il est resté toute la journée à ses côtés !

-D'autre visiteurs ?

-Oui son jeune frère, visiblement plus que choqué par l'état de sa sœur !

Gibbs se dirigeât vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Gibbs, vit un jeune homme, a ses côtés, ce dernier tenait dans ses mains la main gauche de sa sœur tout en lui parlant avec une infinie douceur

« Tu, dois te réveiller July, on a besoin de toi. J'ai préférer ne pas emmener Georgia, déjà que c'était difficile pour Harry… »

-Monsieur Kaat, excusez de vous déranger, mais j'enquête sur l'agression de votre sœur. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

-Et July, je n'en ai que pour quelques instants.

Grégory Kaat, suivit Gibbs dans le couloir.

-Vous aller retrouver la pourriture qui a fait ça à July !

-Nous ferons de notre mieux.

-J'espères que se sera suffisent, vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait à ma frangine !

-Oui !

-Connaissez-vous Michael Harmon ?

-Oui.

-Le pensez vous capable de faire ça à votre sœur ?

-Michael non.

-D'autres personnes ?

-Je n'en sais sait rien, et croyait moi si je savais, j'irais de ce pas lui régler son compte ! Mais dernièrement elle a reçu des lettres anonymes. Au début elle l'a prit à la légère. Mais dernièrement, il s'en est prit à Georgia ! Elle m'en a envoyé une copie.

Le jeune homme tendit le papier à Gibbs.

« _July, ma beauté !_

_J'aime, ton visage parfait, ton corps de déesse. Ta poitrine ferme, ces fesses sur lesquelles, je désirerai poser plus que mon regard. Le jour viendra enfin ou tu m'appartiendras, tu seras mienne. Nos deux corps ne feront plus qu'un ! Si tu refuses, je te forcerais. J'enfoncerai mon sexe en érection partout où je le pourrai. Je veux t'entendre hurler ! Et lorsque j'en aurais finit avec toi, je continuerai avec cette chose qui te sert de sœur !_

_A tout Jamais_

_Ton admirateur secret !_

-Ce type est fou !

-Je le pense aussi !

-Et elle n'a pas pensé avertir la police ?

-Ma sœur est ceinture noire de karaté, elle pensait pouvoir se défendre seul.

-Je place immédiatement vos sœurs sous protection.

-Merci agent Gibbs !

Aéroport Central de Chicago 10 h 30

Après deux heures d'avion, Tony avait enfin posé le pied sur le sol de chicago. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil, bien plus pour cacher les marques de fatigue que de se protéger du soleil. Il prit le numéro de téléphone d'une compagnie de location de voitures, puis il prit un café. Il partit finalement dans une Chevrolet, d'un gris métallisé, vers 11h00, il partit de chicago. Il mit un CD de Mika, et un autre de Frank Sinatra. Par chance la circulation était assez fluide. Avec la voix de Sinatra, il avait réellement l'impression, de reprendre la route de son enfance. Il avait même cette sensation étrange qu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés. Il se surprit même à sourire. Ce qui était devenu rares ces derniers temps.

Beecher 13h15

Tony, connaissait parfaitement la petite ville pour y avoir passé une bonne partie de son adolescence. Le fleuriste était toujours au même endroit, il rentra dans la boutique.

-Mon dieux comme tu as changé Anthony…

-Bonjour Madame Cooper…

-Ta grand-mère va être tellement contente de te voir…

-S'il vous plait, je voudrais un bouquet de roses blanches et de roses rouges, un autre de glaïeuls et je vous prendrez le bouquets qui est derrière vous !

-Je te prépare ça tout de suite.

Il sortit de la boutique avec les trois bouquets.

Cimetière de Beecher

Tony savait parfaitement où il voulait se rendre, ses pas le guidèrent vers deux tombes, il s'agenouilla devant la première en la caressant du bout des doigts

Floriana DiNozzo – Di Scipio

4Avril 1945-8 Juin 1987

Tony déposa le bouquet de glaïeuls, les fleurs préférés de sa mère.

« Tu manques tellement Maman, je suis désolé de na pas venir plus souvent. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre d'endroit. Quand, je pense que mon père a refusait, que l'on t'enterre aux côtés de Chris, j'en ai encore la nausée. Je suis enfin arrivé à trouver ma place, et je m'y sent bien. Je t'aime Maman, actuellement, j'aurais tellement besoin de tes bras. »

Puis son regard se posa sur l'autre tombe.

Georgio Di Scipio 16 Mars 1920 – 11 Octobre 1995

« Toi aussi, Nono tu me manques, et j'espère que tu es fière de moi. J'ai fais de mon mieux. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi ! »

Il fit encore quelques pas, s'agenouilla devant une autre tombe.

Kendra Brooks. Un ange est monté au ciel

4 Mars 1972 – 20 Juillet 1990

Tony déposa le bouquet de roses.

« Kendra, je t'ai aimé comme un fou ! J'avais rêvé d'une vie avec toi. Mais le sort en a décidé autrement. »

14h05

Tony s'arrêta devant, cette maison qu'il aimait tant, il fut accueillit par Vlapie. La chienne de sa grand-mère, un border collie noir. Qui en guise d'accueil sauta sur Tony. Sa grand-mère, l'accueillit les bras grands ouverts.

-Anthony comme je suis contente de te voir !

-Moi aussi Nonna !

Ils s'embrassèrent.

-Mon Dieu Anthony, tu as maigri et tu as vu à quel point tu es pâle, il m'avait bien semblé à ta voix que quelque chose n'allait. Je suis sur que tu n'a rien mangé dans l'avion ! Je t'ai préparé des lasagnes.

-Nonna…

-Pas de discussion possible jeune homme, tu doits manger !

Il s'assit à table, et fut rapidement servi. Etrangement il mangeait avec appétit. L'assiette était comme toujours bien garnie. Il eu aussi le droit au tiramisu légendaire de sa grand-mère.

-Anthony, je te sers un cappuccino ?

-Avec plaisir !

Le café de sa grand-mère était d'une saveur incomparable. Si cette dernière le voyait prendre un café en gobelet elle crierait au sacrilège

-Nous avons des invités ce week-end.

-Qui est ?

-C'est une surprise.

-Je me rends ! Nonna, je suis sur les rotules je vais m'allongé un moment.

-Tu sais où aller mon grand !

-Oui à tout à l'heure Nonna.

Il embrassa sa grand-mère avant d'aller se coucher. Il monta à l'étage, pour ouvrir sa chambre d'enfant. Rien n'avait changé, il y retrouva un gant de baseball offert pour ses 8 ans par son frère. Gazou un vieil ours en peluche qui avait si souvent consolé ses chagrins d'enfant. Il l'avait laissé ici à l'âge de 10 ans. Il s'allongeât, sur lit et s'endormit rapidement. Dans cet endroit si rassurant il se sentait protégé. Après avoir fini sa sieste, Tony avait rejoint sa grand-mère. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, elle caressa tendrement la joue de son petit fils.

-Allons nous promener dans le parc.

-Ok !

Le parc autour de la maison était grand à chaque recoin Tony avait un bon souvenir. Ses plus beaux souvenirs étaient ici. Ce lieu était alors salvateur et lui redonnait des forces. Ils s'assirent sur un vieux banc en bois, devant un lac.

-C'est ici Nonna, que Chris m'a apprit à nager

-Oui, mais c'est ici aussi que l'hiver 1977, nous avons bien faillit te perdre. Tu avais 5 ans, nous avions fêté Noël la veille. Ton grand père et Christopher discutaient, tandis que toi tu jouais au ballon. Le ballon est tombé sur lac. Tu as voulu le récupérer, et la glace a cédée sous ton poids. Christopher trouvait que tu tardais un peu à revenir, et quand il t'as vu flotter, il à plonger sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il te portait dans ses bras en criant à l'aide. Ton grand père a mit près de 5 minutes à te réanimer. C'est lui qui est monté dans l'hélicoptère avec toi.

-Oui je sais et deux longues journées de coma.

-Les plus longues de ma vie ! Mais aujourd'hui tu es là et c'est le principal. Les Brooks nous on invités à manger avec eux ce soir, vers 20h00.

-Parfait.

Le soir ils allèrent manger chez les Brooks. Seule la plus Lili jeunes des sœur de Kendra, était là, aujourd'hui âgée de 25 ans, elle ressemblait comme une goûte d'eau à sa sœur. Elle suivait des études de médecine. Pendant toute la soirée ils parlèrent des bons souvenir qu'ils avaient, avec Kendra. Et les rires résonnaient dans la maison. Tony était heureux le temps d'une soirée de faire revivre Kendra.


	16. logan

Voilà la suite, toutes mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard.

Sinon Bonne année à tous et merci pour vos encouragements !!!

Tony s'était réveillé à plus dix de heures, il avait depuis longtemps publié la signification d'une véritable grasse matinée. Sa grand-mère quand à elle était debout depuis un long moment.

-Bonjour Nonna !

-Bonjour mon grand, café ou chocolat ?

-Un chocolat, ça me rappellera de bons souvenirs.

Tony eu le droit au véritable petit déjeuner de son enfance. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer toutes ses attentions qu'elle avait pour lui. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il serait devenu sans ses grands parents pour le soutenir.

-Anthony, mon chéri je te connaît comme si je t'avais fait ! Lorsque tu as appelé j'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dis moi ce qui t'es arrivé !

-S'il te plait, pas maintenant, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Un voile de douleur s'était, formé dans son regard. Ses yeux verts habituellement si chaleureux, s'étaient assombris.

-D'accord, Anthony, nos invités ne devraient pas tarder !

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son petit fils, comme elle le faisait naguère.

-Nonna, je vais prendre une douche, et me changer. A tout à l'heure.

Lorsque Tony sortit de la douche, il fut accueillit par des petits cris de joies, et par deux petits bras.

-Tonton Tony !

-Bonjour princesse !

-Je suis contente de te voir Tony !

-Moi aussi ma belle. Tes parents sont avec Nonna ?

-Oui.

-Et comment va ton petit frère ?

-Il m'énerve !

-Comment ça ?

-Il marche, alors maintenant il vient me piquer mes jouets !

-Ah !

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et la posa quand il arriva au salon.

-Bonjour Asha, alors comment ça va ?

-Bien merci.

Tony s'approcha du petit Max, qui prit peur et se cacha derrière les jambes de sa mère.

-Salut mec !

-Salut Logan !

Tony et Logan se voyaient rarement, mais Tony adorait passer du temps avec son lui. Jamais il ne l'avait jugé. Logan avait toujours répondu présent dans les pires instants de sa vie et inversement.

-A table !

-On arrive Nonna !

Après le repas, à l'heure du café, la petite Jessica, s'était assise sur les genoux de son parrain, ne voulant pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Elle s'était rapidement endormie dans les bras rassurants de Tony. En effet la nuit précédente elle n'avait presque pas dormie bien trop excitée à l'idée de revoir son parrain. Tony était alors allé coucher l'enfant, et c'est avec une grande douceur qu'il l'avait mise au lit, en relevant les draps sur le petit corps de l'enfant. Avant de quitter la chambre, il déposa su le front de Jessica, un doux baiser. A son retour dans le salon Logan lui proposa d'aller faire un tour.

Une fois à l'extérieur

-Et mec, parles moi !

-Et de quoi au juste ?

-Tu le sais parfaitement !

-Et si je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !

-Tony, je sais ce que tu as vécu gamin, j'ai connu le même bourreau.

-Oui mais…

-Tu en as besoin, et qui mieux que moi pourra comprendre.

-Ok, je me suis retrouvé pieds et poings liés, dans un placard. Le premier jour, rien ne s'est passé, c'est le second que l'enfer a véritablement commencé. J'avais faim, et soif, j'était dans le noir complet. Et puis la vidéo, a commencé à tourner, en cet instant j'ai vu le film se dérouler devant moi. Lydecker en train de me violer…J'ai l'impression de voir le même film pendant des heures entières. Et ça a duré des jours. Je suis devenu fou ! Je ne sais combien de fois j'ai pissé dans mon froc. Combien de fois j'ai vomis…Après c'est le trou noir, je me suis réveillé sur ce toit où j'ai perdu Kate.

-Tony, excuse moi, mais tu as pensé à aller voir un pro ?

-Pourquoi, tu penses que je suis un fou ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça, et je ne l'ai jamais pensé. Mais tu es un homme, rien de plus ! Tu n'es pas un surhomme. Tu as le droit d'avoir tes faiblesses.

-Va donc dire ça à mon père !

-Tony, se n'est pas parce que tu es tombé sur un père pitoyable, qui a toujours voulu écraser les gens autour de lui, les manipuler…Que toi aussi tu n'as pas besoins d'aide. Je connais plus d'une personne qui serait devenu fou, avec ne serait ce qu'avec le quart de ce que tu as vécu !

-Possible.

-Moi, j'ignore comment tu y es arrivé, il y a d'abord eu Chris, cette ordure de Lydecker, ta mère, Kendra, la fin de ton rêve de devenir un pro du football américain ton grand-père et Kate ! Et malgré tout ça, tu es toujours debout, plus solide que jamais. Alors oui j'éprouve une profonde admiration pour toi ! Tu y es arrivé seul!

Le visage de Tony s'était fermé à toutes émotions, Logan était plus qu'impressionné par l'expression de son ami.

-Logan, je n'arrive pas à oublier !

-Qui le pourrait ? Tu en as parlé à ta grand-mère ?

-Non, Logan merci, tu as toujours était là, et jamais tu ne m'as laissé tomber !

-Je peux te retourner le compliment, après mon accident, ils se sont tous détournés de moi. J'ai été odieux avec toi, mais tu es resté.

-Ouais, ça ne te fait rien si je reste 5 minutes seul ?

-Non, je t'attends à l'intérieur.

Tony, resta un moment sur le banc, avant de se lever. Il s'approcha d'un arbre, ferma les yeux, en et l'effleurant de sa main droite. Un cœur y était gravé « Kendra & Tony for ever »

Ils avaient 16 ans, ils étaient insouciants. Kendra portait une robe blanche à fines bretelles. Le même été ils avaient perdus leurs virginités. Kendra, le regardait faire en riant. Une fois qu'il eut graver ces quelques mots, il la regarda danser, elle dansait divinement bien. Il pouvait encore entendre son rire résonner autour de lui. Une main posée sur son épaule le sortit des ses songes.

-Anthony, elle nous manque à tous !

-Bonjour August, dites moi pourquoi son absence est toujours aussi difficile à vivre !

-Anthony, rien ni personne ne la remplacera ni dans ton cœur ni dans celui de tous ceux qui l'ont connu. Mais va de l'avant, c'est ce qu'aurait voulut ma fille !

-Possible ! Mais lorsque j'aime une femme, j'ai l'impression de la trahir !

-Non, fils ! Elle est partie, mais la terre ne s'est pas arrêtée de tourner pour autant.

-J'ai vraiment aimé trois femmes, et deux sont mortes !

-Et la troisième ?

-Je ne sais plus, ce que je dois faire !

-Parles lui, dis lui ce que tu as sur le cœur qu'elle puisse comprendre, rien n'est pire que le silence. Tu sais Anthony, Kendra t'adorait.

-Je l'aimais aussi !

-Je suis au courant. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, j'aurais aimé la conduire à l'autel, et t'avoir comme gendre !

-Merci, August !

-Mais de rien, et n'oublies pas Anthony, vis ta vie et pense au vivants !

-A bientôt, je vais me faire attendre !

NCIS

Ils étaient tous au bureau, de temps à autre, Ziva jetait un regard sur le bureau de Tony, sans lui le NCIS lui semblait tellement vide. L'état de la jeune July, n'avait pas évolué. Et ils n'avaient en cet instant réunis aucun indice qui puisse faire avancer l'enquête. L'humeur de Gibbs, était plus exécrable. McGee restait alors dans ses petits souliers, même Abby n'était pas arrivée à lui arracher le moindre sourire.

-Prenez vos affaires, on va faire un tour sa base !

-Mais…

-Un problème agent David ?

-Aucun, Gibbs !

-Et bien dans ce cas prenez vos affaires !

Après ¼ de route, et plusieurs infractions au code de la route, ils arrivèrent enfin sur place. Gibbs commença par le générale Stevenson, pour avoir servi avec lui en Irak.

-Bonjour, Charles comment vont tes enfants et Diane ?

-Bien, merci, Mark est partit faire ses études en France, Carl veut devenir kiné, Jimmy et Elisabeth sont en terminale, avec un an d'avance. Et Diane, va bien.

-Parfait, peux tu me parler de July Kaat ?

-Un bon élément, mais sans plus. Elle a du courage à revendre et elle est bien plus mature que ses collègues. Mais pour dire vrai elle, n'a pas sa place ici.

- Explique toi !

-Elle est rentrée dans l'armée après le décès de ses parents, elle a prit cette option pour subvenir aux besoins de ses frères et sa sœur ! Une bien lourde responsabilité pour une fille de son âge.

-En effet ! Et sinon ?

-Une jeune fille volontaire !

-As-tu remarqué quelque chose d'anormale ?

-Non !

-Bien, Semper Fi Charles !

-Semper Fi Jethro ?

Aucun des agents n'avaient de nouveaux éléments en sa possession.

A suivre !


	17. Mots et maux d'enfant partie 1

NCIS

Après être rentré au NCIS, Gibbs avait trouvé un paquet posé sur son bureau au nom de l'agent LJ Gibbs et cette écriture il l'aurait reconnue entre 1000, celle de Tony. Il prit alors le paquet et congédia son équipe.

Patron,  
Je te confie ces carnets, tu sais ce qui s'y trouve. J'espère seulement ne pas t'avoir trop déçu avec toute cette histoire. Et si je n'en ai jamais parlé, c'est parce que c'est trop douloureux. Ce que je regrette le plus, c'est de n'avoir pas su gérer seul cette histoire. Je suis allé chez ma Grand-mère maternelle, si tu me cherche tu sauras alors où me trouver. N'ais crainte je sais qu'entre tes mains, mes carnets seront aussi bien gardés et même mieux que dans un coffre fort. Libre à toi des lires ou pas, j'espère seulement qu'ils t'aideront à comprendre certaines choses.  
Tu fais partie des ces rares personnes à qui je fais une totale confiance. Merci d'avoir été là pour me soutenir.

DiNozzo.

Puis Gibbs à son tour rentra chez lui ! Une fois arrivé chez lui il se fit rapidement chauffer des œufs. Puis il se servit un verre whisky. Il commença alors sa lecture.

Jeudi 24 juin 1982

Je m'appelle Anthony DiNozzo, j'ai dix ans. Aujourd'hui c'était l'enterrement de Chris. En fait il s'appelait Christopher, mais moi je l'appelais Chris. Chris s'était mon grand frère. Mais il est mort, et ça, c'est ma faute. C'est moi qui devrait être mort dans l'accident, si Chris a prit la voiture c'est pour m'emmener au ciné. Chris était le meilleur grand frère du monde entier. Mais il est mort à cause de moi, Père n'a pas arrêter de me le dire, Maman, Nona & Nono disent que non ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Mais je sais bien que père à raison. J'ai beaucoup pleuré, mais Père m'a dit que je n'avais les pas le droit de pleurer et que les hommes qui pleurent sont des mauviettes. Ma Maman pleure beaucoup, et je ne sais pas comment la consoler. C'est moi qui ai joué à la messe d'enterrement. Logan & ses parents sont venus, Logan c'est mon meilleur copain. A la sortie de la messe tout le monde a dit que j'avais bien joué mais moi je m'en fous ça ramènera pas Chris. Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui suis mort ? Tout le monde serait bien plus content. La vie est injuste, Chris voulait être docteur, même si père, voulait qu'il soit comme lui avocat. Père n'a pas voulut lui mettre la gourmette en or blanc que maman lui avait acheté, il ne la quittait que pour dormir. Il y avait aussi tous les amis de Chris et Claudia la copine de Chris, elle est très belle. Grand Père & Grand-mère ne veulent plus me parler.

Gibbs se demanda comment un gamin de cet âge pouvait, porter de telles responsabilités sur ses épaules. Tony, était arrivé à devenir ce qu'il était sans le soutien de son père, qu'il aurait dut recevoir. Plus que tout autres choses, le fait qu'un adulte puisse faire du mal à un enfant le révulsait. Avec Shannon, ils avaient prévus d'avoir un second enfant après son retour du Koweït. D'ailleurs Kelly avait déjà choisi les prénoms. 

Flash back  
Shannon était lovée dans les bras de son époux. Ils écoutaient un disque de Janis Joplin. Il aimait l'odeur de vanille des cheveux de sa femme. La douceur de sa peau. Il caressait lentement la chevelure de la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta un moment pour plonger son regard dans les yeux couleur océan de Shannon et se mit à l'embrasser avec passion. Quand une petite voix se fit entendre.  
-Et les amoureux, s'est pas bientôt finit. J'ai une chose très importante à vous dire.  
-Et jeune fille tu ne devrais pas être au lit !  
-Papa, j'ai quelque chose de vraiment très important à te dire à toi et à Maman !  
-C'est bon ma princesse, viens dans bras.  
L'enfant s'assit alors sur les genoux de son père.  
-Je veux que vous me donniez un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Si c'est une fille on l'appellera **Jasmine** comme dans Aladin et si c'est un garçon ce sera Dylan.  
-On verra ça plus tard, Kelly mais là tu dois aller te coucher demain tu as école !  
-Mais, Maman, s'il te plait !  
-Non Kelly, tu vas te coucher, et immédiatement.  
-Ma chérie je la monte dans sa chambre.  
Jethro prit sa fille dans ses bras, et la monta dans la chambre. Il déposât Kelly sur lit et la bordât délicatement.  
-Papa, je veux pas tu partes !  
-Je sais princesse, mais je n'ai pas le choix !  
-C'est pas juste. C'est comme, Maddie elle aussi elle n'a pas envie que son Papa parte. Papa, tu me promets que tu reviendras.  
Le père aurait tellement voulut lui dire que tout irait bien, mais il n'en était rien. Il ne savait pas. Alors il se contenta de lui donner un tendre baiser sur le front avant d'éteindre la chambre. Puis il rejoignit sa femme, qui l'attendait amusé sur le sofa.  
-Jay ?  
-Oui, mon amour.  
-Je trouve que notre fille a d'excellentes idées.

Fin du flash back

Lundi 28 Juin  
Je suis rentré à la maison aujourd'hui, maman n'arrête pas de pleurer, je ne sais pas comment faire pour la consoler. Père rentrera la semaine prochaine. C'est Georges notre chauffeur qui nous a ramenés à la maison. Ce soir je dors dans la chambre de Chris. Sur sa table de nuits il y a une photo de moi avec Chris, sur le mur il y un dessin que je lui ai fait. Cette après midi Logan et sa maman sont venus nous voir. On a beaucoup parlé, mais j'ai pas eu envie de jouer. Sa maman, m'a invité à venir passer une semaine au Canada avec eux, là bas ils ont un appartement, mais je n'ai pas envie de laisser Maman toute seule.

Mardi 6 Juillet.  
Père est revenu à la maison. Quand il a vu que j'avais dormit dans la chambre de Chris, il s'est énervé et il m'a dit, que je n'avais pas le droit de dormir dans sa chambre. Il a aussi dit que c'est moi qui aurait dut mourir ce jour là. Dimanche avec Maman, on est allé voir le feu d'artifices, pour l'_Independence Day. C'est la première fois qu'elle sort depuis qu'on est revenu. Mais on est vite rentré, elle m'a offert une barbe à papa. Il avait encore plein de larmes dans ses yeux._

_Mercredi 21 Juillet.  
Depuis l'Independence Day, Maman, n'a pas quitté la maison. Père et Maman se disputent souvent et ça c'est encore de ma faute._

_Samedi 24 Juillet.  
Ca fait un mois que j'ai tué Chris. Et il manque toujours, autant. Maman, ne va pas mieux .Lundi Nona & Nono, viennent à la maison. _

_Mardi 27 Juillet  
Avec Nonno on' est allé pêcher, j'ai prit une belle truite, et on passé la nuit dans la tente. C'est la première fois que je pars aussi longtemps de ma Maman depuis que j'ai tué Chris._

Gibbs arrêta un moment sa lecture pour aller prendre un café, il pensait sans arrêt aux mots de Tony enfant. « J'ai tué Chris », l'homme que Tony avait pour père, avait laissé planer intentionnellement cette affreuse culpabilité sur son cadet. Pour Gibbs, cet homme ne méritait en aucune façon le titre de père. Et encore moins un fils tel que Tony.

_Vendredi 30 Juillet_

_On est revenue hier avec Nonno, j'ai passé un bon moment. Aujourd'hui, Nonna m'a aidé pour faire ma Valise je part demain à Helsinki ave c Logan. La dernière fois que j'ai prit l'avion c'était avec Chris et Maman. On 'est allé en France. Avec Chris et Maman on est monté sur la Tour Eiffel, c'était trop beau. On a vu plein de Musées, après on est allé au bord de la mère. Cette année on devait aller en Australie, Maman avait même proposé à Claudia de venir avec nous. Mais à cause de moi on ira pas !  
Nonna et Nonno m'ont promit qu'ils prendraient soin de Maman._

_Samedi 14 Août_

_J'ai passé deux bonnes semaines de vacances avec Logan et sa famille. Il a deux petites sœur Emily qui a 7 ans et Samantha qui elle à 4 ans. Peter le père à Logan jouait souvent avec nous, au Monopoly, au poker, au basketball… Moi le mien il n' a jamais joué avec moi. Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas. Mais moi je l'aime._

Mardi 17 Août

Aujourd'hui on est allé faire les courses pour la rentrée avec maman. On est allé dans ma pizzeria préférée. J'ai pris une pizza, peperonis saucisses avec un œuf dessus. Chris disait que c'était la meilleure. Et Il avait raison. Après avec Maman on est allé jouer au bowling. J'ai même fait deux et Strike et 3 Spare. C'est Maman qui a gagné elle a fait 4 Strike et 4 Spare. Elle super forte ma maman !

Lundi 23 Août  
Aujourd'hui Papa et maman se sont encore disputés. Elle m'a demandé d'aller jouer dehors j'ai essayais de boucher mes oreilles mais je les entendais quand même crier. Père m'avait enfermé dans ma chambre. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont disputés. Père m'avait puni parce que, j'ai cassé sans le vouloir une bouteille de bourbon. Quand il est partit maman pleurait encore

_Samedi 28 Août  
Les pompiers sont venus à la maison, parce que maman ne bougeait plus. C'est moi qu'il les ait appelés. Père n'est pas venu la voire à l'hôpital. Ce soir père s'est énervé contre moi il m'a dit que c'était de ma faute si ma maman est folle. Il m'a tapé avec sa ceinture en cuir, j'ai encore mal. Mais il avait raison je suis un mauvais garçon_

Plus le temps avançait et plus Gibbs haïssait le père de Tony. Comment un père si il pouvait attribuer ce terme à DiNozzo senior. Kelly elle aussi avait fait des bêtises, mais jamais son père n'aurait pu être aussi sévère avec son enfant.

_Dimanche 29 Août  
Nonno et nonna sont venus, ils m'on dit, que ce n'était pas de ma faute . Maman à prit beaucoup de médicaments parce qu'elle voulait mourir. Je suis allé la voire à l'hôpital, je lui ai « Je t'aime Maman ». Elle m'a dit qu'elle aussi elle m'aimait elle m'a promit de ne plus jamais recommencer.  
_

__

Mardi 31 Août

_Maman rentre demain, elle vat mieux. _

_  
Mercredi 1__er__ Septembre  
Maman est arrivée à la maison cette après midi. J'ai peur pour elle. Pour lui faire plaisir j'ai joué du piano. J'ai l'impression que ça lui a rendu le sourire. Père n'était pas là. Et ce soir on dort dans la même chambre._

_Lundi 6 septembre.  
Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée. Je suis content avec Logan on est dans la même classe. Et aujourd'hui j'ai joué au basket avec les copains. Je ne suis pas rentré trop tard je ne voulais pas laisser Maman seule._

_Mardi 14 septembre.  
Quand je suis rentré de l'école. Maman pleurait beaucoup, elle cassait aussi plein de choses dans la maison. J'ai essayé de la calmer, mais même quand j'ai joué du piano ça n l'a pas calmée. Père est rentré après, il lui a donnait un verre d'eau avec un médicalement, et après elle a dormie._

_Vendredi 17 Septembre  
Hier Maman a dormie toute la journée. Et aujourd'hui elle n'allait pas mieux, sans le vouloir elle m'a fait tomber. J'ai juste eu une petite bosse. Mais après elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer. Elle a tapé avec ses poing contre le mure. Elle à même frappé contre le miroir. Après le docteur est venu et il a fait une piqure._

Samedi 18 Septembre.  
Ce matin des hommes ont emmenés Maman de force. Elle s'est débattue, elle à dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me quitter. Elle a crié mon nom. 

_Vendredi 24 Septembre.  
Jai pu appelé Maman, je n'ai le droit de l'appeler que les vendredis. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et que je suis un bon garçon. Père lui me dit que c'est entièrement ma faute, la mort de Chris et la folie de Maman. Je suis un mauvais garçon même si ma maman dit le contraire. Père part en weekend ce soir. Claudia vient me garder.  
_

_Gibbs était plus qu'ému par ces mot. Comment un gamin de cet âge pouvait supporter une telle tyrannie. _

_Dimanche 30 Septembre.  
Père est rentré de son weekend aujourd'hui. J'ai passé un bon weekend avec elle. On a parlé de Chris. Elle m'a dit que Chris m'aimait beaucoup. Et qu'il parlait souvent de moi. Il me manque toujours. Vendredi on a reprit le basket, notre entraineur s'appelle Joshua. Joshua était un bon copain de Chris._

_Dimanche 6 Novembre_

_Vendredi j'ai Maman au téléphone, elle m'a dit qu'elle bien mais je la crois pas. Avant qu'elle ne raccroche. J'ai ramené mon relevé de Notes Vendredi père était furieux. Mes notes ont baissé. Il m'a donné des coups avec sa ceinture en cuir. Il avait raison, parce qu'a cause de moi il ne lui reste qu'un fils et plus c'est un imbécile. Sinon j'ai passé ma journée avec Logan, et Michaël c'est le frère à Claudia. Ensemble on va faire un exposé sur le cinéma. Père veut que j'aie de meilleures notes, alors il a trouvé quelqu'un qui va m'aider pour faire mes devoirs. Avant c'était Chris ou Maman qui m'aidaient à faire mes devoirs. Ils me manquent tous les deux tous les jours._

_Gibbs soupira nouveau, il pensa fortement, que le père de Tony avait de la chance de ne pas se trouver face à lui, sinon il aurait déjà essuyé les coups de Gibbs.  
Gibbs décida d'aller un moment dans sa cave, histoire de détendre. Dormir il serait impossible après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait lu. _


End file.
